Consciente
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Porque era como se ele tivesse dormido por toda sua vida, mas por causa dele, daquele grego ele se viu acordar e agora estava em outro mundo. Tudo se transformou e escureceu e já não sabia mais ser ele mesmo agora que estava consciente.
1. Primeira Impressão

**Primeira Impressão**

Estranha, quente, barulhenta, um ruído ensurdecedor de gente gritando a todo lado, falando a plenos pulmões, tão diferente das corriqueiras notas de acordeão harmoniosas as quais estava acostumado. As ruas da Grécia eram o caos, talvez fosse o dia, foi o que pensou, e embora não pudesse acreditar nisso, torceu verdadeiramente para que fosse o dia. As ruas foram afunilando e a quantidade de pessoas parecia aumentar, de forma que quase não conseguiam evitar tropeçar no garotinho estrangeiro mal acostumado com multidões. Uma mão branca e enrugada agarrou a sua com bastante força.

- Restez près de moi.[1]

Ele apenas assentiu, mas era tão difícil manter aquele laço de mãos firme quando parecia que as pessoas estavam tentando abrir espaço entre os dois. Perguntou a si mesmo pela terceira vez no dia o que estava fazendo ali. Aquele homem tinha lhe falado de estrelas, destino, poderes inimagináveis, mas tudo o que o cortês garotinho que se apresentava pelo sobrenome ouviu foi "deixar o orfanato". Talvez devesse ter ponderado mais a proposta. Mal conseguia respirar no meio de tanta gente e torcia muito para que fosse o dia.

Ao fim de uma rua mais estreita a multidão começou a se dissipar e não havia mais gritos, embora as pessoas ainda falassem com mais ênfase do que considerava normal. Só então reparou nos muitos olhares sobre si, sentiu-se acanhado, mas manteve a postura e o passo firme, evitando olhar em volta.

Foi uma longa caminhada, um dia quente, muito quente e aquele homem que não lhe falara absolutamente nada além do necessário. Haviam se teleportado de sua moradia na França até a Grécia, a viagem inesperada o fez ficar tonto e ter ânsias de vomitar, mas agora só podia se perguntar por que não faziam aquilo outra vez ou o porquê de terem parado tão longe do objetivo. Passaram por um caminho tortuoso de pedra até que ele pudesse avistar os treze templos. Parou por um longo período mirando a arquitetura e então correu para alcançar o senhor de idade que tinha mais disposição que um pivete.

Chegaram à frente do alojamento dos aprendizes de onde já era possível ouvir as lutas do coliseu. O senhor parou conversando com dois garotos mais velhos e pareceu se esquecer do pequeno francês que ficou desconfortável, olhando de um lado para outro procurando algo que o distraísse. Um garoto loiro de olhos verdes saiu do nada e lhe cumprimentou animadamente. Camus apenas disse que não lhe entendia e a criança que parecia ter seis anos, assim como ele próprio, apenas olhou para trás e gritou. Porque todo mundo naquele país tinha que gritar? Logo viu outro garoto loiro se aproximar, esse tinha olhos bem azuis e cabelos mais compridos e cacheados. Tinha a postura mais séria que o primeiro e chegou falando de modo mais ameno.

- Je ne comprends pas.[2] – apenas repetiu o que tinha dito ao outro, suspirando.

- Milo. – o garoto disse apontando para se mesmo e abriu um sorriso largo e contagiante, depois apontou para o primeiro garoto, ponto o dedo diretamente em seu peito – Aiolia.

Depois em um gesto surpreendentemente elegante apontou para o ruivo com a mão, a palma aberta, os dedos juntos e o sorriso um pouco menor.

- Camus. – respondeu depois de algum tempo fitando a mão calejada do outro, fazendo um leve movimento de cabeça.

- Camus, an? – disse Milo trocando o sorriso simpático por algo um pouco mais debochado – E você vai ser cavaleiro de que? – perguntou mais para si e para Aiolia do que para o outro, mas o viu suspirar em derrota mesmo assim. Quantas vezes ia ter que dizer que não entendia? – Scorpius. – apontou para si mesmo – Leo. – depois para Aiolia – Sagittarius. Gemini. – Apontou para os garotos com quem Shion conversava há algum tempo.

Fez o mesmo gesto de antes, mas agora tinha um sorriso faceiro que deixou o francês um pouco menos à vontade. Pensou algum tempo para responder, sim, ele estava falando sobre signos, ou constelações, lembrava-se de Shion ter dito algo do gênero e sobre a dele... A dele era...

- Aquarius. – disse meio incerto, com o forte sotaque francês, que Aiolia achou particularmente divertido.

Os dois loiros se olharam e começaram a conversar, tinha certeza que era sobre si, o que o estava deixando irritado, era como ter alguém falando de si pelas costas, mas faziam isso descaradamente e bem na sua frente. Milo vez ou outra o olhava de cima a baixo de modo analítico e depois falava algo que fazia Aiolia rir. O que era tão engraçado?

- Aiolia. – um dos garotos mais velhos chamou e o pequeno saiu andando atrás dele de volta ao coliseu.

Nesse momento Shion pareceu lembrar-se do garoto, mas ainda tinha muito a tratar com Saga naquela tarde, olhou para o pequeno grego que continuava a analisar o ruivo com muito afinco e resolveu simplificar sua vida.

- Milo. – chamou.

- Sim? – disse mudando imediatamente sua postura desleixada para parecer um soldado em miniatura.

- Leve Camus para o alojamento. Você vai dividir o quarto com ele a partir de agora.

Milo assentiu e saiu andando em direção aos dormitórios, quase se esquecendo de virar-se e fazer sinal para o francês ir com ele. Camus parecia desconfiado, olhou para Shion e depois de novo para o garoto loiro, ponderou bastante antes de pegar sua mala e começar a segui-lo.

Camus suspirou ao entrarem no quarto, ia ter que dividir, mas era melhor fazer isso com um garoto do que com nove, Milo lhe indicou a cama da esquerda e sentou-se na sua própria vendo o garoto se fazer mais confortável. A verdade era que o ruivo estava louco por um banho, estava frio na França naquela época e havia viajado sem aviso prévio, estava todo agasalhado e consequentemente morrendo de calor. Tirou as botas sentindo-se ainda mais desconfortável com o olhar de Milo. Sustentou os olhos dele durante algum tempo e foi suficiente para que pudesse decidir: Não gostava daquele garoto.

**~0~**

[1] Fique perto de mim.

[2] Eu não entendo.

Bem, agora vamos às considerações irrelevantes da autora. u.ú

Pensei que eu nunca escreveria na vida um Camus e Milo, porque, neh? O fandom está cheio de fics desses dois e eles não são exatamente meu casal preferido, embora eu admita que adoro ler. Estou postando esse primeiro capítulo, mas não tenho muita previsão de quando sairá o segundo, tenho apenas idéias avulsas e quando eu conseguir colocá-las em uma ordem cronológica vou continuando. Não sei se isso vai evoluir para um romance explícito ou mesmo para um romance.

Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada a quem leu até aqui.

Beijinhos!

V. Lolita

Ps.: Por que eu sempre acabo postando as coisas na segunda-feira? x.x


	2. Primeiro Dia

**Primeiro Dia**

Na primeira manhã acordou com Milo lhe jogando no rosto a roupa do treino e falando animadamente enquanto quase caia ao calçar uma bota. A luz do Sol ainda transpassava cálida pela janela aberta e o francês não se lembrava de ter sentido tanta falta de um relógio antes. Levantou a contra gosto, escovou os dentes e vestiu-se rápido sendo prontamente arrastado pelo braço quando o escorpiano o conduzia para o refeitório.

As longas mesas de madeira já estavam quase lotadas, isso fez com que Camus percebesse que não importava que horas eram, ele estava atrasado. Milo o levou para a menor entre as mesas, ficava no lado mais arejado, próxima a uma grande janela. Sentou-se e fez sinal para que Camus ficasse ao seu lado. Mal havia se acomodado no acento e percebeu todos os olhares se voltando sobre si. O loiro a seu lado falou algo animadamente e com certa pompa. Pode distinguir seu nome e sua constelação no discurso do escorpiano e não estava muito certo, mas Milo parecia estar... lhe exibindo? Olhou para o grego durante um longo período até que enfim ele lhe desse atenção. Recebeu um sorriso faceiro e então foi apresentado ao demais, assim como no dia anterior, apenas pelo nome e constelação.

Em uma das pontas da mesa estavam Sagittarius e Gemini que acenaram educadamente, depois uma série de meninos que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, Aldebaran, Mu, Shaka, e também o já conhecido Aiolia. Na outra ponta tinham dois garotos que pareciam estar nos seus nove, dez anos, mas não lhe deram muita atenção, Shura e DeathMask. E tinha também uma garota, ou pelo menos ele pensou assim, Afrodite, tão linda quanto alguém pode ser, que lhe deu um sorriso esnobe e o ignorou em seguida.

Quando voltou a olhar a seu lado viu Milo tomando seu café a toda velocidade e de alguma forma compreendeu que deveria fazer o mesmo, apesar de sua educação não lhe permitir engolir a comida daquela maneira. Em pouco tempo estavam todos se levantando e Camus quase engasgou quando Milo lhe puxou de novo pelo braço, sem permitir que ele terminasse aquela fatia de pão.

Chegaram logo ao coliseu e os garotos mais novos se postaram em uma fila indiana. Camus se recriminava agora por não ter ouvido direito o que Shion lhe dissera no dia anterior, não fazia ideia do que ocorria a sua volta, apenas imitou a postura militar de Milo e esperou para ver o que aconteceria a seguir. Um treino físico, concluiu logo. Um homem estava parado mais a frente e dava comandos aos garotos, não podia entender o que ele dizia, mas depois de algumas vezes não foi difícil associar. Soco, defesa, chute... Estava sempre atrasado em relação aos demais, e era de certa forma desengonçado, nunca havia lutado antes na vida. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora estava exausto e com calor, mas não parecia que ia acabar tão cedo.

Mais atrás em um dos cantos Saga e Aioros lutavam entre si, eram muito rápidos, Camus quase não conseguia vê-los. O ruivo perdeu completamente a concentração quando Aioros errou um soco e acertou uma coluna grega que se desfez em pó e pequenos pedregulhos. E pior, todos à sua volta pareciam estar bem com isso. Ele parou seus movimentos, ficou assustadoramente ciente do suor escorrendo pela testa e do leve tremor de suas pernas.

- Impossible.[1] – se ouviu murmurar.

Passou um longo período de tempo tentando lembrar-se do que Shion havia lhe dito, mas as palavras "deixar o orfanato" atravessam insistentemente qualquer frase mais concreta. Estava assustado, em uma terra estranha onde não conseguia falar com ninguém e quebrar rochas enormes com os punhos nus parecia normal. Sentiu-se instantaneamente nauseado.

- Camus! – Milo lhe chamava com ênfase pondo a mão de leve no seu ombro – Você está bem? – falou sinceramente preocupado, os outros meninos e o instrutor pararam em volta dele e de novo teve aquela sensação de multidão e falta de ar.

- Je ne comprends pas.[2] – repetira essa frase demais desde que chegara, mas agora ela soava diferente: rouca e trêmula.

- Etes-vous bien?[3]

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Saga lhe dirigira a palavra, chegando perto do pequeno grupo com Aioros que tinha uma expressão preocupada. Camus tinha chamado mais atenção do que gostaria e pior, sentia-se prestes a vomitar o café da manhã. Tudo o que não queria era atenção.

- Non. – respondeu simplesmente, vendo se tinha um jeito fácil de sair do meio de tanta gente.

- Milo, leve-o daqui e quando ele estiver bem o leve ao décimo terceiro templo, acho que o Grande Mestre precisa falar com ele.

O loirinho assentiu e ainda que estivesse receoso por nunca ter tomado conta de um enfermo, apenas fez o que Saga disse. A expressão do francês estava lhe deixando deveras agoniado. Diferente dos puxões e arrastões que dera nele pela manhã, Milo apenas o segurou pela mão com demasiada delicadeza e o levou até o quarto. Fez com que ele se sentasse na cama e ficou lhe olhando.

- Pior que você não entende nada que eu digo. – estava sério e o tempo todo próximo ao ruivo, mesmo que não soubesse o que fazer – Acho que você nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo, não é? Aioros e Saga são muito fortes, um dia vamos ser que nem eles. – lhe deu uns tapinhas camaradas nas costas – Mas entendo que assuste um pouco. Eu mesmo fico um pouco amedrontado às vezes – falava de forma mansa.

- Je ne... – Camus não tinha um olhar muito amigável enquanto repetia a frase corriqueira, já estava cansado dela, mas foi interrompido.

- ...comprends pas. – Milo lhe disse sorrindo largamente, surpreendo-o, já havia decorado de tanto que a ouvia – É, eu já sei, você não entende nada mesmo. Vou te buscar água e alguma comida, já que não tomou café direito. Não saia daí. – disse fazendo mímicas muito enfáticas.

O loiro saiu sorrindo um pouco mais despreocupado e demorou bastante a voltar. O observou de perto enquanto comia, aos pés de sua cama, com aqueles olhos analíticos, tão azuis que o deixavam tonto e o sorriso bobo e infundado. Só pode confirmar o que já sabia: Não gostava mesmo daquele garoto.

**~0~**

[1] Impossível.

[2] Eu não entendo.

[3] Você está bem?

E de novo, minhas considerações inúteis xP

Bem, agora já tenha uma ideia mais concreta de como vai ficar essa fic. Vão ser todos capítulos pequenos como os primeiros. Sempre vou mostrar um dia ou um evento com início e fim e aos poucos evoluindo a relação dos dois (ainda não decidi até onde, mas estou tentada a fazer um romance =x). Espero que seja uma leitura leve do início ao fim (Lembrete pra mim: Não colocar um mega drama no final xD). E, neh? Falei que não sabia quando ia sair o segundo, mas foi muito fácil escrever esse... Talvez por ser uma continuação direta, não sei...

Bem, espero que gostem! Muito obrigada a quem leu e está acompanhando. Agradeço imensamente pelas reviews!

Beijinhos!

V. Lolita


	3. Primeira Pergunta

**Primeira Pergunta**

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter trazido consigo meia dúzia de roupas que considerava como suas, mas a verdade é que desde que chegara ali não usara nenhuma delas. Estava sempre com as roupas de treino e quando não, usava uma toga grega típica que Milo lhe empurrava. E era precisamente uma toga, perfeitamente branca e leve que usava no momento. Não estava acostumado a ter suas pernas descobertas e a toda hora ficava tentando puxar a barra mais para baixo na intenção de cobrir sua pele demasiadamente clara. Aquilo tudo era tão desconfortável.

Depois do acontecido no primeiro treino teve uma longa conversa com o Grande Mestre e dessa vez esteve certo de ouvir cada palavra. Parecia fantasioso demais, deuses, santos, armaduras completas de ouro maciço e mais uma vez, destino. O seu destino. Enquanto Milo lhe acompanhava escadaria abaixo pararam durante um longo tempo na casa de Aquarius. Precisava se acostumar com a ideia.

Naquele momento estava subindo as escadarias para sua aula noturna de grego. Todos os membros de seu corpo doíam, pois do segundo dia em diante seguiu todos os treinos a risca, seus pobres músculos desacostumados retesavam a toda hora, mas nada podiam fazer contra a ordem de uma mente determinada. E era essa mesma mente que se esforçava ao máximo para aprender aquele novo idioma, ainda que tivesse que começar novamente pelo alfabeto. Tinha certeza absoluta que Milo falava de si a toda hora e estava cansado de não conseguir compreender. Era estranho que de todos os motivos que pudesse ter o mais forte deles era poder entender sem reservas o garoto de quem decidira não gostar. Comunicavam-se bem apesar de tudo, a linguagem não verbal de Milo era muito clara, não havia problema nenhum quando estavam apenas os dois, mas vê-lo falando animadamente com os outros e lhe lançando aquele sorriso jocoso de vez em quando lhe dava nos nervos. Mais uma vez puxou a toga para baixo inutilmente e adentrou o décimo terceiro templo.

Foi direto a biblioteca, cruzando com Aldebaran que acabava de deixar o recinto. Ficara sabendo que o brasileiro estava ali havia apenas um mês e também estava aprendendo o idioma. Isso lhe parecia particularmente estranho, pois o taurino era expansivo e parecia se dar bem com todos, se não soubesse diria que cresceu ali, rodeado daquelas mesmas pessoas. Mas isso o animava, pois se em um mês Aldebaran parecia dominar o idioma o mesmo poderia ocorrer com ele.

Como de costume, Saga e Aioros ocupavam uma mesa, discutindo baixinho sobre algum assunto referente ao Santuário. Ainda sabia pouco sobre a hierarquia do lugar, mas entendeu que aqueles dois eram candidatos ao cargo de Shion. O Grande Mestre lhe esperava em uma mesa mais ao fundo, parecia distraído, distante. Camus apenas sentou a seu lado e depois pigarreou para chamar-lhe a atenção, recebendo logo um sorriso paterno.

A aula foi mais breve do que de costume, Shion não estava concentrado, e logo voltou ao dormitório. Quando chegou encontrou Milo sentado em sua cama com aquele mesmo sorriso e a expressão ansiosa. Havia sido assim a semana toda.

- Como foi hoje?

- Bem. – respondeu tirando a toga e colocando o calção com o qual dormia.

- Já podemos conversar? – perguntou olhando fixamente o outro garoto.

- Não sei. – respondeu com o sotaque carregado.

- Quer tentar? – disse pondo os pés no chão pronto para levantar-se.

- Oui. – respondeu assentindo e pegando o dicionário que Shion lhe dera.

Camus sentou em sua cama e folheou o livro em silêncio enquanto Milo se punha de pé e sentava ao lado dele. Como nos outros dias Milo lhe encheu de perguntas sobre como era sua vida antes, do que ele gostava, o que achava do Santuário e tantas outras coisas mais. O francês já estava até mesmo acostumado com aquela voz. Geralmente Camus não era capaz de responder, ainda que entendesse a pergunta, não tinha vocabulário para falar como queria. Então as tentativas de conversa eram frustradas por longos períodos de tempo em que Camus estava folheando o dicionário. Para a surpresa do grego, naquela noite foi ele que começou. E pela primeira vez o ruivo lhe fez uma pergunta.

- Por que olha tanto para mim?

Ele era tão adorável falando grego, ainda com os vícios de seu próprio idioma, a entonação amena, os lábios fazendo biquinho sem que sentisse, o leve ronronar ao pronunciar palavras com "r". Milo adorava vê-lo tentando falar, era divertido. Mas, de volta a pergunta, o loirinho coçou um pouco a cabeça ainda lhe encarando.

- Isso te irrita? – perguntou de volta lentamente, para que ele entendesse sem problemas.

- Oui.

Milo não pode evitar um riso rápido, não estava preparado para aquela dose de sinceridade. Então o irritava.

- Sim. – corrigiu-o – Vai ter que aprender a dizer "sim" uma hora. – repreendeu com o sorriso faceiro.

Longos segundos enquanto Camus folheava o dicionário, o francês suspirava pesadamente.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – falou de forma mais natural do que antes.

- Porque você não vai conseguir entender minha resposta.

Camus o encarou durante um longo período de tempo, seus olhos trepidavam e era claro como água pura que ele estava irritado. O escorpiano mantinha um sorriso folgado com os lábios fechados, os olhos tinham um quê de deboche.

- Você não vai responder. – Camus disse bufando.

Milo riu e lhe deu palmadinhas nas costas doloridas como se quisesse consolá-lo, mas Camus se desfez do contato com um movimento de ombro. Pediu educadamente em francês que o loiro fosse para sua própria cama e suas mãos gesticularam de modo que o escorpiano entendesse. Milo assentiu rindo muito de leve da irritação do outro e lhe bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos, arrancando uma careta do ruivo, levantou e com o andar folgado foi até sua cama e deitou-se.

- Boa noite, Camus.

- Boa noite. – respondeu com uma nota de irritação na voz.

Mas era bem feito, ele pensara. Passaram-se dias, mas desde o primeiro momento ele já sabia, foi bobagem sua insistir em tentar dar-se bem com ele. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, simplesmente não gostava de Milo.

**~0~**

Olá, meninas! Primeiro de tudo queria agradecer a reviews de vocês e me desculpar pela demora, mas neh? To de volta a vida real, responsabilidades e tudo mais (desculpas deslavadas xD) Vou tentar não demorar muito.

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Beijinhos

V. Lolita


	4. Primeira Rocha

**A primeira rocha**

Dois anos haviam se passado desde que chegara ao Santuário, desde o dia que vira Milo pela primeira vez e decidira que não gostava dele. Agora aquele lugar estava diferente, tinham realmente uma deusa encarnada para proteger, não era mais apenas a palavra do Grande Mestre e naquele dia finalmente aconteceu para Camus.

Ouvia o barulho da chuva de pedregulhos desabando sobre a arena, a poeira se alastrou em volta de onde estava a viga e lentamente se dissipou, a lembrança da primeira vez que vira algo assim lhe veio a mente como um raio, a sensação do suor frio, as pernas tremendo, o estomago embrulhado, a imagem de Aioros... Aquele era um dia ruim para se lembrar de Aioros, ainda estava muito recente.

O Santuário não era mais o mesmo. Mu havia partido havia algum tempo para viver recluso em Jamir. Shaka, era improvável vê-lo de outra forma que não meditando, mal o viam treinando, não que em algum momento ele tivesse sido uma pessoa sociável, sempre teve aquele ar de superioridade, mas agora passava pelas outras pessoas como se não estivessem lá. Deathmask se mostrou ser o tipo de pessoa com quem não se deve envolver, assim como o cavaleiro de Pisces, que Camus descobrira de forma tardia que também era um homem. Shura, bem... Shura acabara por se tornar o tipo de pessoa que não queria se envolver com ninguém, ele se isolou completamente depois do que aconteceu. Disseram que o mesmo aconteceu com Saga e que o cavaleiro de Gemini simplesmente sumiu. Aldebaran ficara meio perdido naquela reviravolta, por mais amigável que fosse, era fácil agora ver que ele estava mais duro, frio, mesmo que ainda fosse cheio de gentilezas. E ainda tinha Aiolia, como as coisas mudaram... Ao decorrer dos últimos dias vivia as farpas com Milo e a amizade dos dois ruiu tal qual a viga que acabara de destruir. Tudo isso por Aioros, por isso não queria pensar nele, pois Aioros, o traidor, estava morto.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar todos aqueles pensamentos de si. Quando a poeira enfim baixou pode ver a imagem do loiro se formando do outro lado, Milo lhe olhava sorrindo, apoiando-se nos joelhos, ofegando. Tantas coisas mudaram, mas ele permaneceu o mesmo. Ao menos consigo, ainda com aqueles olhos azuis sobre si, ainda analisando, ainda sorrindo faceiro.

- Você quase me mata. – disse fazendo esforço pra soltar o riso.

De fato, se ele o tivesse atingido... Camus fitou o próprio punho ensangüentado, era sua primeira rocha, claro que não ia sair impune, olhou de volta para o escorpiano e só então ponderou, se o tivesse atingido...

Milo andou em sua direção, não tinha mais o andar militar o que queria dizer que tinha dado o treino por encerrado. Pois agora era assim, acabava quando eles dissessem que bastava, não havia ninguém para fiscalizar os aspirantes a santos de ouro.

- Deixa ver isso. – segurou Camus pelo pulso sem o mínimo sinal de delicadeza, o ruivo fez uma careta leve – Está bem feio, hein?

- Oui. – respondeu tentando livrar a mão do aperto do outro.

- Vem, vamos à enfermaria. – disse segurando mão sã do francês com todo cuidado e conduzindo-o.

- Posso ir sozinho, Milo. – disse-lhe mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

Era assim toda vez que se feria, desde o primeiro dia de treino quando passara mal, Milo tomou para si a responsabilidade por qualquer coisa que acontecesse com o ruivo. Camus já havia discutido com ele sobre a estranheza de ficarem andando por aí de mãos dadas, mas o escorpiano se fazia de surdo.

Milo sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou observando enquanto um soldado raso limpava e enfaixava a mão ferida do francês. Ele tinha um ar folgado, um sorriso de lábios fechados, estava com o rosto praticamente deitado nas costas da mão e aqueles olhos estupidamente azuis continuavam analisando cada pequena reação do rosto sóbrio da outra criança. Camus sempre fora ranzinza, o loiro riu do próprio pensamento.

Logo saíram, a mão ferida presa em uma tala e muito bem enfaixada, já era tarde, vários aprendizes voltavam de seus treinos e ficavam a jogar conversa fora na frente do alojamento, o que fez com que Camus fosse diretamente na direção oposta. Sim, muitas coisas mudaram, mas ele ainda odiava multidões. Milo não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo.

- Não pode me deixar só por um minuto sequer? – perguntou com o timbre de voz controlado, vendo o escorpiano alcançá-lo.

- Posso, mas... - Milo olhava para frente, para algum ponto indistinto, essa foi uma das poucas ocasiões que Camus não teve aqueles olhos azuis sobre si e ele detestou isso – Eu não quero ficar só. Então vou com você! – disse sorrindo, só então Camus percebeu que Milo não estava fazendo aquilo antes.

- E por que sempre eu, Milo? – perguntou agora prestando muita atenção no loiro.

- E por que não você?

Camus ficou em silêncio um momento, viu ao longe no coliseu Aiolia chutando os pedregulhos da rocha que ele havia destruído mais cedo, ao seu lado Aldebaran tentava falar qualquer coisa e Camus quase podia ouvir as respostas agressivas do leonino. O taurino balançava lentamente a cabeça enquanto observava Aiolia ainda a chutar pedras. Em algum momento, Aldebaran avistou os outros dois garotos ao longe e fez um aceno caloroso como era de costume. Camus fez apenas um movimento de cabeça, discreto como sempre e Milo estava prestes a acenar de volta quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Aiolia, que queria ver com quem o brasileiro estava falando.

Nesse momento gestos ficaram suspensos no ar e palavras presas na garganta. Aiolia bufou e saiu andando apressadamente para algum lugar, Aldebaran se despediu rápido e foi atrás dele. Milo que andava de forma folgada, voltara a sua postura militar e apressou o passo sem motivo aparente. Então ficou claro para Camus, claro que o loiro não respondera sua pergunta adequadamente. Sentiu-se desconfortavelmente condescendente. O motivo de ser sempre ele é que, para Milo, não havia mais ninguém. Ficaria ao lado de Milo ainda que já soubesse desde o primeiro dia que não gostava dele.

**~0~**

Olá, meninas!

Passando rapidinho pra deixar um caps, já tava demorando demais.

Beijinhos a todas!


	5. Primeira Agulha

**Primeira Agulha**

Cavaleiros de ouro aos onze anos. Uma responsabilidade muito pesada para por nas costas de um garoto, assim como a armadura. Estavam em missão, sua primeira missão pelo Santuário. Na verdade, aquela era uma missão para Milo e só para ele, mas o loiro insistiu tanto que o cavaleiro de Aquarius acabou indo junto. Estavam caminhando há dias e Milo sempre dizia que estavam perto de seu destino, mas Camus começou a suspeitar que haviam se perdido e o loiro não queria admitir. Quando menos esperava, chegaram ao local procurado. Parecia uma cidade fantasma, não se via um único morador, em algum lugar distante um cachorro latia e a noite começava a cair.

- Vamos procurar um lugar pra dormir. – disse o escorpiano ignorando o ambiente sombrio.

- Você não me disse qual era a missão.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – desconversou gesticulando com o já conhecido sorriso faceiro.

Como não se preocupar? Camus suspirou discretamente e olhava em volta, podia sentir a presença de pessoas em cada casa. A sensação era igual tem todas as residências, pessoas amontoadas em algum lugar, unidas e era fácil perceber o medo em seus corações. Ainda assim Milo andava despreocupadamente pela rua, buscando alguma placa de hotel.

Um assobio cortou o silêncio da noite e os dois jovens cavaleiros desviaram, cada um para um lado, de várias estacas que fincaram forte no chão de terra. Pareciam ser feitas de mármore negro e se dissiparam em fumaça em menos de um segundo. Uma voz grave pode ser ouvida muito acima de suas cabeças.

- Eu lhes peço uma bela virgem e o que me mandam são dois molecotes sem sal! – ele gritava enquanto atacava o telhado de uma casa – É assim que adoram o seu deus? – disse fazendo menção de atacar outro telhado, mas parando surpreso ao ver um dos garotos parado sobre as telhas.

- Então é isso? – Milo lhe olhava, sério, impassível, um soldado cumprindo ordens – Aprendeu um ou dois golpes usando o cosmo e já se acha digno de ser chamado de deus?

- Caí fora, pirralho! Antes que eu decida te esfolar. – gritou o homem de volta, fazendo estacas aparecerem no ar em volta dele.

- Eu sou Milo de Scorpius e é minha missão livrar o povo dessa cidade de sua tirania. – dizendo isso a caixa da armadura se abriu e as peças douradas encaixaram-se ao corpo dele – Serei seu adversário, falso deus.

Camus ficara impassível no meio da rua. Olhava para Milo, a postura, a firmeza da voz que mal começara a ficar grave, a armadura que parecia grande demais para seu corpo de menino, o peitoral de ouro indo além do tórax magro do garoto. Sim, era agradável olhar para ele assim. Milo sempre fora um aprendiz excepcional, aplicado, sério, completamente fiel ao Santuário. Ali, naquela armadura ele envelhecera uns dez anos, aquele pobre homem não sabia o que estava prestes a enfrentar. Então Camus ponderou sobre si mesmo, ele pareceria assim vestido em sua armadura? Inspiraria aquela confiança? Seria digno do respeito de seu adversário?

A luta começou e o falso deus fez seu primeiro movimento, atacou Milo com as estacas que já estavam prontas, mas as mesmas se desfizeram em poeira no ar com um rápido movimento da mão do escorpiano. No segundo seguinte, Camus mal pode acompanhar, apenas viu o homem despencar do telhado, onde agora estava Milo com sua mão tingida de carmim e a agulha a despontar na unha.

- Agora você entende. – Milo saltou ficando de frente ao homem que sentia tanta dor que mal podia gritar, a "luta" havia acabado sem nem ter começado direito, Milo era muito superior – Esse poder nos é dado para proteger e nenhum humano deve se proclamar deus. Este é o castigo por seu orgulho tolo. – dizendo isso se ajoelhou próximo ao homem.

- Milo...

Camus o chamou, mas não tinha a atenção do loiro, não a conseguiria de forma alguma, agora ele estava no exercício do dever, sua postura militar não permitiria distrações, mesmo que fosse a voz que mais apreciava no mundo. O ruivo sentiu as mãos suarem, aquela estranha sensação de náusea voltou a lhe abater depois de anos completamente são, ele sabia o que ia acontecer. Havia visto o crime, ouvido a sentença e agora o próximo passo era a execução.

- Antares!

Um grito soou alto e cessou. O sangue formou rapidamente uma poça aos pés dourados de Milo. Ele se levantava lentamente e Camus podia ouvir com clareza exacerbada cada gota escarlate pingar de sua mão. Mais uma vez sentiu suor frio descendo pelo rosto, mas não havia nada. A armadura deixou o corpo do garoto e voltou para a caixa. Milo tinha os olhos azuis fixos em si e a linguagem não verbal do loiro era tão fácil de entender. Agora entendia porque estava ali. Se Camus estava perturbado por presenciar a morte pela primeira vez, podia imaginar perfeitamente qual a sensação do escorpiano ao ser o carrasco. Tinha que lhe falar algo, ele suplicava com os olhos para que dissesse algo.

Não teve tempo, algumas pessoas saíram das casas e correram até o loiro, lhe agradecendo e aclamando. Ele sorriu, um sorriso aberto e completamente falso, seus dedos ainda estavam sujos de sangue o que lhe deixava visivelmente incomodado e seus olhos buscavam a toda hora pela frase não dita do francês, que se manteve a distância. Camus não apreciava multidões.

Eles lhes ofereceram um jantar farto, que aceitaram prontamente, alguns dias na estrada haviam deixado-os famintos. Ouviam os mais velhos comentando suas idades, mas permaneciam seguros, passando a confiança que aquela gente precisava ver. Um hotel da cidade lhes ofertou os dois melhores quartos, mas Milo pediu que fosse um apenas, sobre a máscara da humildade de um santo. Mas Camus sabia, ele apenas não queria ficar sozinho.

Camus colocava a caixa da armadura junto à cama e tirava a camisa e os sapatos, se preparando para dormir. O escorpiano estava no batente da porta, ainda agradecendo aos anfitriões com simpatia forçada, tão logo a porta fechou seu sorriso morreu. Camus estava parado de pé em frente a sua cama, de costas para Milo e de novo sua boca secou. Não sabia o que lhe dizer. Estava pronto para virar-se para ao menos encará-lo quando sentiu os braços do loiro lhe envolvendo o corpo. Ele escondia o rosto em seu ombro e Camus não mexeu um músculo sequer.

- Milo. – apenas disse seu nome e pode sentir um suspiro rente pele das costas.

- Eu estou bem, Camus. – era mentira, ele sabia.

O silêncio reinou por minutos, o abraço de Milo não era apertado, o mínimo movimento do ruivo desfaria o enlace, mas ele não quis fazê-lo. Dentre todas as coisas que o deixavam desconfortável - e eram muitas - ser abraçado estava no topo da lista. Mas os braços de Milo não o incomodavam de forma alguma, talvez porque pensasse que se o deixasse abraçá-lo, não precisaria dizer mais nada sobre o ocorrido. E não queria dizer. Sentiu Milo se mexendo, o cabelo cacheado e fino lhe fez cócegas no ombro e a voz dele saiu como um sussurro.

– Apenas diga que ainda gosta de mim.

- Nada que você faça vai mudar o que eu sinto, Milo.

Ouviu o riso leve e nervoso do loiro, o sentiu assentir e depois os braços dele se desprenderam de seu corpo lentamente. Camus suspirou de alívio, enchendo os pulmões o máximo que pode. Deitou-se rápido e virou de costas para ele. A frase que saiu era sincera, mas não completamente, ela saiu para substituir a outra que veio até a garganta e ficou presa em um nó formado ali: "Milo, eu nunca gostei de você", ele não poderia dizer.


	6. Primeira Lágrima

**Primeira Lágrima**

Sobre o santo de Aquarius se sabia pouco. Ele era discreto, reservado, passava muito mais tempo em sua biblioteca particular do que na arena. Ninguém seria capaz de precisar quando isso começou a acontecer, Camus nunca fora o garoto mais sociável do mundo, mas com o tempo ele se isolou ainda mais. Sua face não expressava mais emoção alguma, os sorrisos já suficientemente difíceis se tornaram raros. Ninguém poderia dizer quando ele decidira ficar assim, mas Milo tinha uma ideia vaga de como fora. O ruivo sempre foi ranzinza, não era segredo, mas lembrava-se de estar em sua companhia quando ele recebeu sua primeira ordem de selo preto, _ordem de execução. _

- Irei com você. – falou pondo a mão no ombro do ruivo.

- Non. – ele respondeu com firmeza.

Milo insistiu, e Camus sabia que ele iria mesmo sem ter permissão, então partiu pela manhã, passando pela casa de Scorpius sem acordá-lo e tudo o que o loiro pode fazer foi esperar seu retorno. O aquariano estava de volta ao final do segundo dia e parara em frente à entrada do templo de Milo. Chovia, já começava a escurecer, mas Camus não moveu um músculo sequer, aqueles olhos azuis haviam erguido uma barreira sólida, e o ruivo não a atravessaria até que ele lhe analisasse por completo e decidisse que estava tudo bem.

- Você está bem? – disse em um sussurro rouco.

- Oui.

O loiro gastou mais alguns minutos olhando-o de cima a baixo, antes de decidir que era verdade. E não havia verdade mais genuína do que aquela. Camus teve aquela horrível sensação ao presenciar a primeira execução do escorpiano, mas quando foi sua vez de fazê-lo não sentiu absolutamente nada além da forte ciência do poder de seu cosmo. Não lamentou pela vida que tirou, não derramou uma única gota de sangue, não ficou tempo suficiente para ser aclamado, apenas o fez e saiu. Continuou subindo as escadas e quando passou por Milo ouviu um murmuro morrendo em seus lábios.

- Você está diferente. – ele lhe disse, mas Camus não deu atenção.

E a cada vez que voltava de uma execução ouvia aquela mesma frase, até que um dia ele não a disse mais. Apenas o recebia com o sorriso faceiro e lhe chamava para comer algo, ou beber ciente da constante recusa do francês e isso incomodou a Camus. Milo não mais o olhava como antes, com os olhos analíticos e fixos, na verdade sempre os desviava para algum lugar. Qualquer imagem era mais digna daquele azul que o deixava tonto do que sua própria. E ele detestou isso.

Talvez fosse sua frieza que Milo não suportasse mais. Camus costumava lhe afastar, dar-lhe tocos, reclamar, mas depois de um tempo passou a ignorá-lo por completo, nada parecia tirar o santo de Aquarius de sua paz fria. Ou pelo menos era assim que pensavam até aquele dia.

Camus só conseguia ouvir o som de sua respiração alterada e do seu coração batendo contra o ouro da armadura. Seus olhos queriam falhar, podia sentir tudo escurecer e iluminar-se apenas por sua própria teimosia em manter-se acordado. Nenhuma sensação era mais forte do que o vento frio no rosto, o ofegar quente no pescoço e nenhum cheiro superava a essência metálica que lhe subia as narinas. Cheiro de sangue. Do sangue de Milo.

O cenário era frio. Em plena selva africana podia-se ver o tapete branco a cobrir todo e qualquer resquício de verde. Nevava, a batalha findou, mas ainda nevava, porque o frio era um assassino natural e se seu mestre não estava em condições de cessá-lo ele iria matar até que não sobrasse nada. Camus não conseguia mais comandar seu cosmo, sentia apenas o poder queimar como gelo em seu corpo, se manifestando de forma indistinta porque ele não conseguia se controlar quando mais precisava.

A náusea conhecida nunca foi tão forte, tentava fazê-lo desmaiar a cada segundo, mas ele não podia fazer isso, não iria. Respirava fundo e tentava usar as propriedades curativas do cosmo. Falhava.

- Respire, seu idiota! – gritava rouco.

Eles haviam recebido uma missão. O selo negro, mas dessa vez era diferente, não se tratava de uma execução, mas sim de um massacre. Uma aldeia inteira. Milo estava relutante, mas como o perfeito soldado que era apenas acatou a ordem, era uma ordem do Santuário afinal de contas. Eles haviam partido naquela mesma manhã, Camus com o mesmo rosto inexpressivo e Milo sorrindo faceiro, tentando transparecer uma confiança que já não tinha. E aquele era o problema, ele hesitou.

A cena se passava repetidamente em sua cabeça. Milo prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia, mas pára diante de uma súplica do homem e sua armadura é atravessava como se fosse feita de papel por uma lâmina de marfim. Outro homem sai de trás dele sorrindo. Milo cai de joelhos, o corpo ferido não consegue mais sustentar a armadura e um escorpião dourado surge no cenário. Os olhos azuis fixos em si por um momento, para depois fecharem tranquilamente como se tivessem ido dormir. Daí em diante, tudo foi um borrão, frio, neve, a morte branca chegando para todos os inimigos e ele estava ali, de joelhos diante de um Milo que quase não conseguia respirar. Segurando o garoto gelado junto ao calor irônico de seu próprio corpo.

O desespero fazia de si um inútil, não conseguia curá-lo, tudo o que fez foi matar, sem pensar, sem hesitar, sem misericórdia alguma. E agora estava impotente diante de Milo e iria falhar na única vez que não podia. A respiração do loiro era entrecortada e o coração dele parou de bater. Por um segundo, Camus perdeu o chão, por um segundo apenas, o seu coração também parou. Seu cosmo explodiu de um jeito diferente, curou as feridas de Milo o melhor que pode e esquecendo completamente de qualquer habilidade mais sofisticada que aprendera em sua biblioteca, apenas socou o peito do escorpiano com força sobre o coração parado. Uma vez e outra e de novo, e quantas vezes foram necessárias para então vê-lo puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões e vomitar uma quantidade considerável de sangue.

O peito dele arfou em sincronia com o seu. O frio se dissipava em uma brisa cálida, avisando que não mataria mais ninguém. Camus não mexeu um músculo, apenas observou o escorpiano tossir e mover-se _vivo_. Levou uma mão a face sentindo-se finalmente aliviado e então seus dedos tocaram algo estranho para si. Sal e água desciam por seus olhos. Estivera chorando o tempo todo? Por Milo? Chorava por Milo? O seu olhar perplexo parecia interrogar a própria mão, quando foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz dele.

- Camus. – ele lhe chamava, sentando no chão ainda ofegante – Você está bem?

O francês dirigiu um olhar inquisidor a Milo, o loiro estava coberto do próprio sangue, com uma ferida mal curada no peito, mal conseguindo encher os pulmões de ar, vomitando as últimas moléculas de hemoglobina de seu corpo e olhava para si perguntando se estava bem? Ele estava inteiro! O que aquele idiota queria dizer afinal? Viu Milo engatinhar para perto de si e abraçá-lo sem conseguir ter reação nenhuma. Apenas ficou parado, como daquela outra vez, mas... Mas foi diferente, diferente porque dessa vez ele queria abraçar o escorpiano, queria tanto que se surpreendeu com o quão difícil foi não ceder a essa vontade.

Foi a pressão, só podia ser, o estresse estava mexendo com seu julgamento. Milo o soltou e sentou a sua frente agradecendo com o já conhecido sorriso, com os olhos azuis fixos em si. "Racional, Camus", ele repetia mentalmente para si mesmo, mas era inútil.

- Eu não gosto de você. – se ouviu falando aquela verdade antiga, quase como se quisesse se lembrar disso.

- Gosta sim. – disse ele quase rindo do outro - Querendo ou não.

Camus não teve reação, apenas encarou aqueles olhos e o sorriso faceiro manchado de sangue, não se moveu um centímetro sequer quando ele estendeu a mão para secar as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele _gostava_ de Milo, e não sabia dizer a quanto tempo aquilo era verdade.

~0~

Olá, leitores queridos!

Esqueci completamente de deixar meu recadinho insignificante no capítulo anterior, mas neh? Acontece =P Bem, bem, já avançamos bastante, agora só tenho o espaço de um ano pra brincar, já que aos quatorze Camus vai embora pra Sibéria treinar o nosso querido patinho. Isso significa que não vai ter muitos outros capítulos, mas prometo que vou tentar (hard) dar um final descente a essa fic, estou adorando escrevê-la de coração!

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando e agradeço mas ainda pelas reviews! ;}

Beijinhos,

V. Lolita


	7. Primeiro Toque

**Primeiro Toque**

Ele quase morreu. Camus pensava nisso a toda hora quando ficava sozinho. E gostava dele, esse era seu pensamento constante quando estava com Milo. De certa forma, o que havia acontecido na África havia posto as coisas de volta no lugar, o que significava que os olhos de Milo estavam de novo fixos em si. É claro que nem tudo havia mudado, Camus continuava passando muito tempo na biblioteca, mas agora não mais sozinho. Podia ver o semblante entediado do escorpiano enquanto ele passava as páginas de um jeito plácido e vez ou outra o ruivo se perdia de sua leitura.

Saber que gostava dele era perturbador, Milo não era de forma alguma compatível com sua personalidade, a exceção do senso de responsabilidade não tinham nada em comum. Enquanto Camus ficava cada vez mais sério e inexpressivo o escorpiano tinha aqueles sorrisos comuns, o jeito debochado que se mostrava cada vez mais enquanto ele caminhava para a fase adulta e as brigas com um certo leonino já faziam parte de sua rotina. O encarava e pensava em que tipo de homem Milo viria a ser, observava seus traços, o rosto ficava mais forte a cada ano, e, ainda que a armadura fosse grande para seu corpo, ela agora parecia se encaixar melhor, como se completasse o tamanho que ainda faltava ao garoto. Observava os cabelos que ganharam uma tonalidade mais escura com o tempo, mais dourada e a única coisa que nunca mudou nele, os olhos azuis, analíticos, aqueles olhos que sempre o deixavam tonto e que percebeu, com certo atraso, que agora estavam encravados nos seus.

- Estou mais interessante que seu livro hoje? – perguntou abrindo um sorriso debochado.

- Só estava pensando. – disse desviando os olhos de volta para o livro, sentindo-se estúpido por ter sido pego tão distraído.

- Em que? – perguntou indo colocar o livro que fingia ler de volta no lugar.

- Nada demais.

- Sei. – sorriu faceiro parando atrás de Camus, que estava sentado em uma poltrona.

Por um longo momento Milo apenas permaneceu ali, próximo, pousou as mãos discretamente no encosto, aproximando-se ainda mais e olhando curioso para o texto nas mãos do amigo. Camus estava ciente de sua curiosidade e deu um meio sorriso, Milo ainda era criança em muitos aspectos.

- Está em francês.

- Eu percebi. – o escorpiano fez beiço por um segundo, mas logo voltou ao sorriso. – Bem, eu estou indo. – afagou os cabelos de Camus, bagunçando para ter certeza de irritá-lo – Até mais.

Disse ainda tocando os fios e deixou que uma mecha maior apenas escorregasse lentamente entre seus dedos enquanto se afastava, o ato que fez o ruivo regozijar em silêncio e então voltar seu olhar para o escorpiano que deixava a biblioteca. Encarou as costas e seu andar folgado e enfim a madeira da porta quando ele finalmente saiu, fechando-a sem fazer ruído.

A mente estava muito distante de seus olhos, ele pensava no passado, nos anos em que estivera no Santuário, na companhia do loiro e tentou lembrar-se, mas não conseguiu. Não podia ter certeza se Milo alguma vez já tinha tocado seu cabelo assim, talvez apenas não o tivesse percebido.

Nos dias que se seguiram ficou mais claro que quase não conseguia se lembrar do Milo que acreditava não gostar, como se o rapaz que o acompanhava a quase todo lugar fosse outro, a exceção dos olhos e talvez do sorriso, nada mais conseguia recordar dele. Não sabia se ele já tinha o costume de lhe tocar tanto, não sabia se era comum encontrá-lo lhe observando de longe, ou se seu riso sempre foi agradável assim aos ouvidos. Era estranho como tudo nele lhe chamava mais atenção do que antes, talvez agora que sabia, estivesse apreciando mais as nuances do escorpiano.

Naquela noite voltava de uma missão, fora surpreendido no caminho de volta por novos inimigos, e já esgotado da batalha anterior acabou ferido, venceu, claro, Camus ainda não tinha encontrado oponentes a altura fora do Santuário, mas ainda assim os degraus das doze casas ficavam manchados de sangue enquanto ele subia, tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde para continuar a andar. A mão direita pressionava o ferimento aberto sobre o abdômen que não conseguira curar por conta do cansaço. A cada leva de escadas seu templo parecia mais distante, sentia que cairia a qualquer momento, mas isso não significa que seu andar estava menos elegante. A capa da armadura lhe cobria o ombro e a ferida, quem o visse de longe jamais imaginaria a dor que estava sentido. Seus passos vacilavam, não sentia mais a pedra sobre os pés, o gosto de sangue voltava à boca, e seus olhos falhavam, sentiu o corpo tremer de fraqueza e então o tropeço que o levaria direto ao chão. Camus sorriu amargo, esperava pelo menos poder cair em casa.

Aguardou o impacto que não veio, em vez disso o frio da madrugada se dissipava quando seu rosto encontrou conforto na pele quente. Não precisou de nada além de um leve inspirar para saber quem era aquele que o ajudava, Milo era inconfundível. Lutou para manter os olhos abertos enquanto ele passava seu braço sobre o ombro lhe ajudando a caminhar, viu então o templo de escorpião a poucos passos dali, mais uma vez sentiu um amargor, pelo esforço que tinha feito esperava estar mais perto de casa. Seus olhos falharam de vez e antes de cruzar a entrada do templo ficou inconsciente.

Sentiu que tinha dormido por horas quando na verdade apenas alguns minutos se passaram, a madrugada ainda reinava e seu frio parecia cada vez mais intenso nas mãos e pés. Deu-se conta de que havia perdido sangue demais. Estava sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha, olhava em volta tentando reconhecer o ambiente quando enfim se deparou com Milo segurando uma caixa de madeira. Ele ajoelhou-se a seu lado e passou um pano úmido que queimou sobre a ferida. Ele usava apenas um short e estava com o rosto levemente inchado, deveria estar dormindo. Então, isso, entre todas as coisas que não percebia em Milo antes, o deixou desnorteado, nunca havia reparado, mas não importava a hora que chegasse, sempre encontrava o escorpiano de pé na entrada de sua casa, sempre o esperando.

Ele percebeu que tinha acordado e lhe dirigiu um sorriso forçado, continuando a limpar a ferida. Camus o observou por um momento e ignorou cada onda de dor que se espalhava pelo corpo, o loiro pegou uma agulha e começou a fechar-lhe o corte observando o semblante do ruivo a cada ponto que dava, inseguro. Sua mão parecia tão pesada quanto um elefante, mas mesmo assim Camus a levantou levando à cabeça do outro e pousando sobre os cachos loiros. O escorpiano o olhou confuso, se distraindo de sua tarefa.

- Você não perguntou. – sua voz saiu mais fraca do que pretendia.

- O que? – disse sentindo a mão dele escorregar pelos cabelos e agarrá-los antes de chegar ao ombro.

- Se eu estava bem. – disse dando um meio sorriso.

- A resposta é bem óbvia, não é? – deu um riso rápido, mas logo ficou sisudo de novo e voltou a sua tarefa – Em que estava pensando, Camus? Devia ter parado para curar isso antes de voltar para casa, tem ideia de quanto sangue perdeu? – sua voz era baixa e carregada de preocupação sincera.

O francês não respondeu, apenas brincou com os cachos de Milo entre os dedos, como se estivesse estudando a textura. Estava tão absorto que não sentiu nenhuma dor a cada picada da agulha. A força retornava a si gradativamente, mas ainda se sentia cansado. O escorpiano terminou o que fazia e sentou no chão, descansando a testa na perna do outro apenas apreciando o afago. De repente os dedos pararam de se mover, Camus havia se dado conta do que estava fazendo. Nunca antes havia tocado Milo assim, pensou então no motivo de estar fazendo, talvez fosse uma mera retribuição pelo que ocorreu na biblioteca dias atrás, cogitou. Mas a verdade, ele sabia, é que isso nem passara por sua cabeça, apenas sentira vontade de tocá-lo e tão exausto estava, nem sequer pensara em reprimir o desejo como fizera na África quando ele o abraçou.

Milo sentiu a mão dele parada e levantou rapidamente a cabeça para verificar se ele havia desfalecido de novo, mas sorriu ao vê-lo ainda de olhos abertos.

- Você está cansado. – disse se levantando lentamente e lhe oferecendo uma mão – Vem, vou te levar pra cama.

Por um momento Camus olhou para sua mão, e levantou da cadeira sem pegá-la, ainda sentia-se fraco, mas podia andar sozinho. O loiro sorriu, seus dedos encontraram os de Camus mesmo sem seu consentimento e delicadamente o conduziu até o quarto. O ruivo olhou para as mãos juntas com certa estranheza, mas logo se lembrou, isso era normal, era assim toda vez que se feria. Seus dedos se fecharam nos de Milo o que fez o escorpiano olhar para trás um pouco surpreso, mas logo sorriu.

- Não está me levando para o meu templo.

- Você está louco? Vai dormir aqui hoje. A última coisa de que precisa é de mais escadas.

Entraram no quarto do escorpiano que era perfeitamente arrumado, Milo soltou de sua mão e puxou o cobertor dando-lhe espaço para que se deitasse. O ruivo estava cansado demais para discutir, apenas fez o que lhe era proposto e sentiu a ferida arder quando o lençol a tocou.

- Boa noite. – ele disse se retirando.

Por um breve momento Camus sofreu um conflito interno, ele não queria que Milo saísse, mas algo, provavelmente seu orgulho, lhe dizia que não pedir para que ficasse. A cama dele era grande, não via motivo para que o deixasse sozinho, mas no que estava pensando afinal? Quando começara a prezar tanto pela presença de Milo? Mais uma vez se encontrou cansado demais para contrariar seus desejos. A mão dele quase não alcançou a de Milo, que já se afastava, se tivesse pensado um pouco mais o braço faria uma curva livre no ar sem conseguir contê-lo. Seus dedos só conseguiram segurar o mindinho, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele.

- Você não precisa sair. – os olhos azuis demonstravam surpresa e Camus sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento assim que proferiu a última palavra.

- Você tem que descansar. – ele disse a contra gosto.

- Eu quero que você fique.

Agora sim, estava arrependido por completo, questionou-se milhões de vezes o que diabos estava fazendo. Milo continuava estático, os dedos ainda se tocavam e ele lhe encarava com aqueles olhos azuis, como se o ruivo precisasse de mais alguma coisa que o deixasse tonto naquele estado. O loiro desfez o enlace de mãos e por mais alguns segundos apenas o encarou, depois deu a volta na cama e deitou-se ao lado de Camus, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão e a cabeça no punho. O ruivo não o olhava, sentia-se estúpido, perdido e irremediavelmente arrependido, estava desconfortável e pediria que ele saísse se isso não o fizesse parecer completamente instável.

- Você está diferente. – o ouviu quase sussurrar e a voz o fez sentir um arrepio longo.

Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia essa frase e dessa vez não pode ignorá-la. Olhou para Milo e o viu sério, mais analítico do que nunca, os olhos semicerrados, mas atentos às nuances de seu rosto. E de novo Camus se sentiu fraco demais para resistir a seus desejos, sua mão moveu-se lentamente e mais uma vez se prendeu aos fios loiros que figuravam entre o ombro e o pescoço, vez ou outra arrastando os dedos em seu maxilar. Tentava a todo custo lembrar-se se sempre tivera vontade de tocá-lo assim e então se deu conta de algo muito curioso e perturbador: Tinha mais desejos em relação à Milo do que imaginava.

Sentiu as bochechas corarem de imediato, tirou a mão do cabelo dele e endireitou-se para descansar, o escorpiano fez o mesmo, mas continuou a analisá-lo com os olhos indecentemente azuis, não tinha pretensão de dormir. E naquela noite, enquanto Camus fracassava em pegar no sono, aquela verdade antiga se mostrou mais genuína do que nunca, fora poucos dias enganado por sua vontade, bem poucos, mas parecia que o pensamento lhe voltava com a força de um titã. Ele realmente não _gostava_ de Milo e temia dar um nome àquilo que sentia.

**~0~**

Olááá! ^^

Bem, eu nem pretendia postar esse agora, mas neh? Não resisti! Pra vcs verem... são 1:11 da manhã, estava fazendo um trabalho pra facul e me deu uma vontade louca de postar hauahauah Bem, bem, acabou o suspense, sim, será um romance! Estou muito romântica ultimamente, domingo foi meu aniversario de três anos de namoro e foi nesse clima assim que escrevi esse capítulo, aí não deu outra!

Obrigada, pelas reviews, vocês são uns amores ;)

Beijinhos,

V. Lolita


	8. Primeiro Gole

**Primeiro Gole**

Camus despertava muito lentamente, seus olhos ainda fechados tomavam consciência do Sol brilhando pela janela e escapando aos poucos da letargia percebeu que estava tarde demais para pegar o treino da manhã, então apenas moveu ligeiramente o corpo, pronto para dormir algumas horas mais. Foi um movimento sutil, mas suficiente para que se desse conta do leve peso sobre o peito e ainda de olhos fechados percebeu um odor característico no ar, um cheiro muito conhecido seu, que havia aprendido a apreciar.

- Milo. – murmurou dando nome a fragrância.

- Humm? – a resposta inesperada soou rouca e preguiçosa.

Os olhos de Camus se abriram de súbito machucando a pupila, correram nervosos pelo quarto, estranhando-o e lentamente se voltaram para o lado, reconhecendo a face do loiro ressonando pacificamente. As memórias da noite anterior apareceram em flashs rápidos e Camus suspirou profundamente percebendo que o peso que sentira antes era o braço de Milo sobre si. Olhou novamente para o escorpiano, o viu espalhado na cama de uma forma que deixaria um velho com dor na coluna só de olhar e seu braço jazia perdido sobre o corpo do outro. Um sorriso se precipitou em seus lábios. Ele não mudara em quase nada. Sempre, desde criança, dormia assim, esparramado no colchão como se tentasse ocupar o espaço todo se desdobrando como podia.

O francês suspirou novamente e sentiu o corpo pesado quando fez uma mera menção de se levantar. Antes de realmente se mover o braço sobre si o forçou de volta para o conforto do leito. Fitou o escorpiano que tinha apenas um olho aberto e lhe encarava duramente.

- Descanse. – disse dando leves batidinhas no peito do outro.

Talvez aquele braço não estivesse tão perdido assim, cogitou o ruivo. Sentiu a mão dele mover-se em um carinho leve, enquanto era alvo de seu olhar atento. Camus podia entender com clareza, a linguagem não verbal de Milo era tão, mas tão fácil... Ele estava fazendo um teste, queria saber se era permitido, se podia tocá-lo assim. O francês nunca o deixara avançar muito nesse sentido, sempre manteve uma distância que considerava adequada, então a noite anterior com certeza tinha sido uma grata surpresa para o escorpiano, mas ele entedia que isso podia muito bem não durar. Por algum tempo Camus não respondeu, apenas o olhou de volta e diferente de Milo, sua expressão era sempre uma incógnita. Isso não estava certo, ele pensava, mas _parecia_ certo. Ele desviou os orbes para algum ponto perdido no teto, incapaz de decidir o que fazer, a escolha racional era afastá-lo como de costume, mas não era o que queria.

Sentiu o carinho cessar e o peso aliviar enquanto a mão dele recuava, Milo entendera seu silêncio como uma negativa, óbvio. Mas, surpreendendo ambos os garotos, Camus segurou seu pulso agilmente, um movimento rápido, singular, rude, como se estivesse se defendendo de um golpe fatal. O francês agiu por puro instinto. Corou instantaneamente, mas manteve-se sério, já estava feito de qualquer maneira, depois de uns poucos segundos puxou a mão dele de volta colocando no lugar que estava e mantendo a sua sobre a dele por um momento. Não olhou para Milo, ciente de suas faces coradas e do provável sorriso no rosto dele. Apenas fechou os olhos como se fosse voltar a dormir. Mas não poderia pegar no sono, estava agitado demais, perguntava-se o que estava fazendo, e a resposta era tão perturbadora que não queria acatá-la: Ele não estava fazendo nada além de sua própria vontade. Seu coração palpitava com a constatação e então ele tremeu, com a mão onde estava Milo poderia sentir cada latejar em seu peito. Seus olhos semicerraram lentamente e fitaram o loiro ao seu lado, o rosto dele enfiado no travesseiro, pronto para voltar a dormir e um sorriso leve a ocupar os lábios. Camus suspirou resignado, o escorpiano agora sabia e ele não teria como negar.

O ruivo acordou horas depois, o céu começava a escurecer e estava sozinho na cama. Suspirou em alivio, não saberia mais agir com Milo, já era ruim o bastante para ele que estivesse de fato ocorrendo, agora que o outro sabia temia que a situação ficasse insustentável. Levantou da cama lentamente e andou calmamente até o banheiro inibindo a vontade de se espreguiçar, deveria verificar seu ferimento antes. Tirou a bandagem cautelosamente estranhando a ausência de dor, quando terminou viu a pele lisa com uma marca avermelhada onde antes tinha um corte profundo. Ele deveria ter tratado de si enquanto dormia. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu as roupas manchadas de sangue da noite anterior, estava pronto para ir embora quando quase esbarrou com Milo.

- Onde pensa que vai? – o escorpiano lhe sorria, tinha um brilho diferente no seu olhar.

- Minha casa. – respondeu não gostando nada da expressão do outro, aquele sorriso arteiro ia lhe trazer problemas.

- Não vai, não. Tenho planos para você hoje. Já está se sentindo bem?

Ele deveria ter ido para casa, por que Milo tinha que ser tão convincente? Suspirou. A quem estava enganando? Milo não era convincente, ele que se deixara levar porque no fundo não queria ir embora. Estava decidido a ficar afastado do escorpiano, não podia seguir como daquele jeito, precisava de tempo, sabia disso, sentia em toda sua racionalidade que naquele momento o que mais necessitava era de espaço para ficar sozinho e entender seus sentimentos, se possível calá-los como sempre fazia. Olhou para o copo que se esvaziava rápido demais, quase podia ver a gordona surgindo no fundo da taça, a mente divagava sobre o que faria em relação Milo e em como estar ali, provando vinho pela primeira vez sentado no chão do salão principal da casa de Scorpius era errado... Mas _parecia_ tão certo.

- Em que está pensando? – ele lhe perguntava enchendo sua taça até a borda.

Os movimentos dele estavam lentos, trêmulos, assim como a voz estava embargada. Ele estava visivelmente embriagado. Diferente de Camus que, mesmo sentindo o mundo girar como um carrossel mal regulado, mantinha a máscara de seriedade, o loiro demonstrara muito rápido todos os sintomas clássicos da bebida, desde o riso frouxo aos olhos preguiçosos. Milo podia perceber que o semblante de Camus não se alterava pelo álcool e por isso servia o dobro de vinho ao francês toda vez que ia encher os copos, afinal não seria justo se só ele ficasse bêbado.

O ruivo virou os olhos lentamente para o garoto ao seu lado, tendo certeza de não ficar tonto com a ação, levou algum tempo pensando no que dizer, a verdade estava fora de questão, claro. Não podia falar que tinha sentimentos inomináveis por ele, que pretendia evitá-lo e no quanto ele estava bonito bêbado, com o sorriso aberto e as faces coradas... Por Athena, no que diabos estava pensando? Recostou-se melhor a parede e bebericou um pouco antes de responder, estava difícil raciocinar, o vinho havia sido uma péssima ideia, definitivamente, deveria ter ido embora.

- Vinho. – murmurou a palavra solta.

- Que tem o vinho? – Milo perguntou com os olhos mais atentos.

- Onde conseguiu? – sua voz saiu num sopro, sentia a língua dormente.

- Na vila, ora. – riu como se fosse óbvio – Onde mais?

- E como conseguiu? – perguntou desconfiado deixando as costas escorregarem pela pedra, relaxando e muito a postura.

- Eu comprei. – falou fazendo o mesmo movimento que o francês ao seu lado.

- E quem foi o idiota que vendeu vinho para você? – Camus o encarava, a expressão menos sólida, ele quase sorria.

- Idiota por quê? – perguntou confuso fazendo beicinho.

- Você é só um menino, Milo. Não deve beber.

- Não devemos, você quer dizer. – o ruivo não pode se conter e riu frouxo sob o olhar atento do escorpiano, quantas garrafas já haviam sido? Duas, três? – Se já tenho idade pra ser um santo de ouro tenho idade para beber. – disse cruzando os braços em desafio – E eu não sou um menino! – falou de forma manhosa, o francês riu de novo.

- É sim.

- Não sou! Até tenho barba! - Camus gargalhou alto com a declaração, deixando Milo um pouco chateado.

O ruivo sentia um véu grosso sobre seus pensamentos racionais, quase não podia vê-los, tomou um longo gole de vinho como se isso fosse dissipar a nevoa em sua mente e corrigindo um pouco a postura virou de frente para o escorpiano, o rosto ainda risonho aproximou-se da expressão contrariada do loiro e seus dedos delgados seguraram-lhe o queixo. Moveu-o de cima para baixo, de um lado para o outro, Chegando mais perto a cada movimento, analisando longamente a pele completamente lisa do grego.

- Não tem nada aí, Milo. – disse meio que rindo, meio suspirando, piscando muito lentamente.

- Claro que não, eu tirei hoje de manhã! – exasperou-se e puxou o rosto escapando dos dedos do francês, mas não se afastou dele.

Camus podia sentir a respiração quente de Milo rente à pele e seus dedos se moveram inconscientemente para os cachos próximos a orelha dele. Não podia dar-se conta de suas ações ou do sorriso bobo que figurava em seus lábios.

- Você fica bem assim. – o loiro lhe falou recostando a cabeça na parede e tocando as covinhas rasas no rosto do outro.

- Assim bêbado? – deitou o rosto no toque do outro, mas o que diabos estava fazendo? Não a coisa certa, com certeza, mas essa era uma preocupação muito, muito distante no momento.

- Assim sorrindo. – disse, lhe analisava preguicosamente os contornos do rosto com olhos e dedos - Fica... – Milo pareceu hesitar por um momento – Bonito.

O sorriso de Camus diminuiu aos poucos até que foi reduzido a uma curva tênue. Os olhos semicerraram, tão pesadas estavam as pálpebras, nunca se sentira assim tão tonto, não conseguia sequer entender o que se passava. Os dedos do escorpiano contornavam seu maxilar, o polegar vez ou outra roçando em seus lábios. Quando viu que o ruivo não apresentaria resistência, o grego começou a traçar o contorno da boca com os dedos e Camus a entreabriu por puro instinto. O que Milo estava fazendo afinal? O que ele estava fazendo?

Sentiu a testa do escorpiano de encontro com a sua e o hálito dele soprando em seu rosto. Sua mão se moveu por vontade própria dos cabelos para a nuca, agarrando firme os fios que nasciam lá, o viu suspirar profundamente e esse suspiro único que Milo dera lhe arrancara o ar dos pulmões. Sentiu uma ansiedade crescente no peito e o coração mais acelerado do que nunca. Seus olhos não se desviavam dos dele e aquele momento pareceu durar uma eternidade. Os dedos do loiro acariciavam seus lábios com menos suavidade, enquanto ele mordia os próprios. E enquanto o escorpiano afastava a mão de seu rosto encarando sedento sua boca, uma nova consciência escorregava sorrateira para a mente de Camus: Ele sentia o mesmo. Não importava o que fosse, Milo sentia o mesmo por ele e estava prestes a tomar a prova definitiva desse fato.

Um pigarro roubou a atenção do escorpiano e a proximidade dos rostos se perdeu.

- Só queria avisar que estava passando.

A visão de Afrodite de Pisces parado a sua frente, com aquele sorriso debochado na face bonita fez Camus perder o chão por um segundo, seu corpo tremeu em pavor e pareceu ficar sóbrio instantaneamente. Enrijeceu a postura e afastou-se de Milo rapidamente. O escorpiano o olhou frustrado e então se voltou de novo ao visitante.

- Então passe de uma vez! – exasperou, recostando-se a parede e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Estou indo. – disse arrogante e falsamente ofendido com a resposta do loiro.

Afrodite saiu a passos lentos e quando ele finalmente desapareceu das vistas um silêncio desconfortável pesou no ar e não deu sinal que iria se dissipar facilmente. Camus levou a mão à face massageando entre os olhos e pensando seriamente no que quase havia feito. Estava ciente de Milo o olhando de soslaio, sem coragem para fazer nada além disso.

- Acho que devo ir pra casa. – falou em um quase sussurro.

- Pode ficar aqui se quiser. – apressou-se em dizer.

"Eu quero!" O francês pode ouvir-se mentalmente, soltou um riso fraco zombando de si mesmo, era o maldito álcool falando, e estava mais do que tentado a dar-lhe ouvidos.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse lentamente, ficando de pé com algum esforço.

Milo assentiu visivelmente frustrado e levantou-se também, quase caindo no processo. Ficou de frente para Camus por um longo minuto, apenas os olhos vidrados nos seus, aquele azul parecendo sóbrio como nunca. O loiro desejava que ficasse.

- Nos vemos amanhã então? – disse inseguro e incapaz de parar equilibrado.

- Como sempre. – o escorpiano assentiu de novo, desviando os olhos para um canto qualquer – Boa noite, Milo. – disse se afastando com os passos trôpegos mais elegantes de que já se teve notícia.

- Boa noite, Camus.

No momento em que deu o primeiro passo para fora da casa de Scorpius se arrependeu amargamente. Quis voltar e tomar o que era seu por direito, pois Milo era seu, e não era sua boca que dizia isso, mas aqueles olhos azuis. Mas, ponderou, ele estava bêbado. Convenceu-se que a decisão mais racional e decente era a de ir para casa e foi o que fez. O sorriso bobo ainda brincava em seus lábios, mais uma verdade se revelara a Camus naquela noite: Ele queria Milo, e, mais importante, o loiro sentia o mesmo.

**~0~**

Olááá!

Olha só, capitulo novo pra vocês! Tinha escrito essa parte deles bebendo algum tempo atrás, mas não sabia se ia colocar na fic de fato, sabe? Mas aí eu pensei "wth?" Aí resolvi postar xD E aí? Fiz bem, fiz mal? Alguém por acaso tá querendo matar o Dite? =x Bem, that's all, folks! Até o próximo!

SuzukiYoi: Olá, seja bem vinda! Também sou grande fã dos Poison&Ice das antigas, não raro fico garimpando nas páginas mais antigas do fandom atrás de uma fic no canon original ;) Fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa aqui! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijinhos!

Beijinhos!

V. Lolita


	9. Primeiro Beijo

**Primeiro Beijo**

Camus era reservado e discreto. Discreto até demais. Então jamais palavras poderiam descrever o profundo incomodo que estava sentindo pelo desfecho da noite anterior. Sua cabeça estava dolorida como o inferno quando acordara e o estomago revirava só de olhar para o café da manhã, era aquele doce vinho cobrando seu preço. Mas entre todas as sensações desagradáveis que vieram junto daquele novo dia, a mais forte delas era o sentimento que crescia em seu peito, precisava falar com Milo e saber o que ia acontecer com os dois a partir dali. Era impossível ignorar o ocorrido, ele sabia, havia tentado arduamente. Talvez Camus devesse simplesmente desistir. Era nisso que pensava quando estava sentado na arquibancada da arena vendo o treino do amigo com Afrodite, a luta estava acirrada, veneno contra veneno. O pisciano estava cheio de fúria desencadeada por um corte leve na bochecha abaixo do sinal, o outro havia ousado macular seu rosto.

O cerco se fechava para Milo, Afrodite era mais velho, experiente e suas rosas pareciam ter vontade própria ao atacar o escorpiano. O perfume inebriante das pétalas vermelhas deixava Camus, que era apenas um observador, tonto, ele imaginava que efeito elas teriam em Milo que estava no centro do nevoeiro escarlate.

- Ele vai perder. – ouviu DeathMask que estava de braços cruzados a seu lado falar carregado de certeza, Camus apenas o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha – O seu grego, ele vai perder.

O francês dirigiu os olhos para a arena e via os movimentos precisos de Milo que pareciam mais lentos. O seu olhar cruzou com o dele por um misero milésimo de segundo e isso pareceu reacender o desejo de vitória no escorpião, um sorriso sádico se formou em seus lábios quando voltou sua atenção para Afrodite.

- Eu não apostaria nisso.

Respondeu com a seriedade costumeira, mas não estava certo disso. Na verdade, não tinha condições de raciocinar para prever o resultado da luta, sua mente imersa em ressaca pedia por uma folga de perguntas difíceis, havia ficado completamente presa nas palavras do canceriano e se recusava a desviar-se delas. "O seu grego", ouvia repetidamente o eco da voz do italiano. Quando Milo passara a ser dele? Aquele carcamano só podia estar de brincadeira ou... Olhou de novo para o centro da arena, e foi acometido por uma breve epifania: não havia ponderado antes para onde Afrodite estava indo àquela hora na noite anterior. Ótimo, então agora DeathMask também sabia e estava debochando, sentiu-se demasiadamente exposto. "O seu grego", mas... De certa forma, ainda que não fosse admitir jamais, sentiu um sorriso tentar ganhar espaço em seu rosto. "Seu". O pensamento era estranhamente agradável, sabia bem por que e por isso tratou de afastá-lo logo de sua cabeça.

Quando voltou a fitar a arena uma nuvem de poeira baixava lentamente, no centro dela duas figuras permaneciam estáticas. Afrodite segurava uma Bloody Rose entre dois dedos, o talo apontado para o coração do outro, parando a dois centímetros de perfurar a pele e, de forma semelhante, Milo mantinha sua agulha em riste no ar, pronto para cravá-la no último ponto, a Antares despontava perigosamente contra seu oponente, que era claramente maior. Se fosse um combate até a morte os dois teriam caído.

Quando enfim desfizeram a postura firme, sorriram um para o outro e deram-se as mãos em cumprimento, havia sido uma ótima luta. Ficaram parados mais algum tempo, a imagem de um Afrodite conversando um pouco mais do que amigavelmente despertou algo estranho em Camus, o rosto do pisciano estava perto demais. E ele não gostou disso, Milo o fitava confuso e surpreso pela proximidade e isso fez Camus sentir um desconforto completamente novo, mexeu-se no lugar para aparta-lo, franzindo o celho de leve. Aparentemente não era o único que não estava gostando, Cancer, que permanecera parado até então, avançava rapidamente na arena em direção aos dois, isso chamou a atenção de Milo que quebrou imediatamente o contato com o outro e começou a andar de volta a arquibancada. Quando cruzou com DeathMask, este o parou com a mão espalmada no peito do menor e pareceu sussurrar algo, lançando-lhe um olhar nada amistoso.

Milo continuou caminhando como se nada tivesse ocorrido e Camus desfez sua expressão ranzinza enquanto o observava. Ele estava suado, a roupa de treino ensopada, os cachos grudados na testa, ombros e pescoço, o andar folgado, filetes de sangue escorrendo dos arranhões que acabara de ganhar, o sorriso diferente do habitual, algo de malicioso o pontuava, os olhos semicerrados, atentos, debochados. Quando se aproximou o cheiro das rosas de Afrodite invadiu as narinas do ruivo com violência, ele sentou-se a seu lado e em um movimento completamente natural deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando e o francês não se moveu.

- Cansei. – declarou.

Camus apenas moveu a cabeça de leve, sem responder-lhe. Quando sua aversão a contato físico, sangue e suor havia sido subjugada pelo seu apreço por Milo?

No centro da arena, podia ver uma discussão acalorada entre os dois cavaleiros mais velhos, DeathMask não parecia nada contente. Em certo momento Afrodite bufou com desprezo e virou-se para deixar o canceriano sozinho, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, o italiano lhe segurou o braço forçando-o a encarar-lhe e as mãos, antes agressivas em gestos, tocaram o rosto do loiro com verdadeira devoção, os olhos usualmente cruéis brilhavam preocupados. E Camus pode ver o que antes não via, havia algo entre os dois, algo sério e profundo e era absurdamente fácil de perceber isso da posição que estava.

- DeathMask fica diferente, não é? – disse Milo preguiçosamente e Camus apenas mexeu a cabeça de leve, mostrando que estava atento – Quando está com Afrodite. – explicou - Nem parece a mesma pessoa.

E não parecia. Ele era cruel, sádico e assassino na mesma medida que Camus era indiferente, frio e... Adverso a contato físico. Engoliu em seco e remexeu-se no lugar se sentindo mais uma vez desconfortável. Seria sua relação com Milo tão óbvia quanto a de Cancer e Pisces? E isso trazia a tona uma outra questão a ser resolvida: a noite anterior. Precisava saber dele, mas antes de mais nada sua mente lhe suplicava por uma satisfação, o que diabos Afrodite estava dizendo? E por que estava tão perto? "Pergunte!", o subconsciente lhe ordenava, e ele tentava se convencer que não era sua conta.

- Camus, você está bem? – o loiro perguntou tirando a cabeça do apoio e lhe encarando preocupado.

Imaginou que estivesse visivelmente tenso. "Como não é da sua conta?", sua vontade prosseguia, "Ele é seu, lembra? Pergunte já!".

- O que... – começou um tanto sem jeito, ainda não se sentia no direto de pedir satisfações – O que Afrodite queria? – indagou sem encará-lo.

- Oh... – Milo pareceu surpreso – Bem, não entendi muito bem, ele estava falando algo de ontem à noite. Acho que ele nos pegou no flagra, não é? – ele sorriu travesso.

Ah, sim. Ele os pegara no flagra, aquele maldito e belo cavaleiro fizera o grandíssimo favor de... Espere um momento! Ele disse "acho"?

- Como assim você _acha_? – Camus o encarou franzindo o celho, o loiro riu sem jeito.

- É que eu não lembro de nada de ontem. – se fosse do tipo que fica boquiaberto, o queixo do ruivo estaria arrastando no chão – Acho que não sou lá muito resistente a vinho. Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

- De cada segundo. – respondeu entre dentes.

Milo ficara espantado com a resposta quase agressiva, incomum ao tão calmo santo de Aquarius. Mas o ruivo não pode evitar, toda a ansiedade que vinha crescendo em seu peito, do momento em que levantara, por cada degrau que descera e a cada segundo que não conversava sobre o fato que o corroia por dentro sumira por completo e o espaço deixado por ela foi brutalmente ocupado por uma fúria genuína. Como aquele maldito idiota pode esquecer? Como esquecer de algo assim? Quase chegou a odia-lo e como se visse uma nuvem negra e turbulenta sobre a cabeça do francês, Milo se afastou prudente. Os olhos calmos de Camus agora pareciam olhos de um demônio, ainda que sua face permanecesse séria como de costume era possível perceber a aura diabólica a sua volta. O ruivo se levantou sem dizer nada, caminhou ao centro da arena e esperou que um adversário se apresentasse. Pobre Shura. Não sabia o que estava prestes a enfrentar.

Eram quase dez da manhã e o Sol estava a pino, mas cada viva alma naquele Santuário se aconchegava mais dentro das roupas, abraçava o corpo, e esfregava mãos, o calor característico da Grécia curvava-se ao cosmo gelado que vinha da arena. O frio era um assassino natural e seu mestre nunca desejara tanto antes matar alguém. A ira de Camus foi amplamente sentida e fez todo o Santuário tremer diante de seu poder.

Nunca chegaram realmente a falar sobre o ocorrido, ninguém teve coragem de perguntar a Camus o que desencadeara aquela reação, nem mesmo o loiro, pois estava completamente certo de que a culpa era dele. Mas o que tinha feito afinal? Não poderia imaginar que dentro do francês havia um monstro tão pavoroso adormecido, e, por mais curioso que estivesse, não ousaria arriscar despertá-lo novamente. Nos meses que se seguiram pode perceber seu amigo ainda mais sisudo, ah, mas ele tinha que estar! Afrodite sabia, DeathMask fora prontamente informado, mas Milo, o segundo maior interessado estava completamente alheio a profundidade de seus sentimentos e tudo porque havia esquecido! Ainda sentia-se irado ao recordar o fato, mas lembrava-se de se controlar.

Por isso emoções eram uma má ideia, seu lado racional lhe alertava. Perder o controle é muito arriscado, o frio só obedece ao pulso firme e escuta seu coração como ninguém, fazia parte do seu cosmo, de sua alma, de quem era. Aquela fora a segunda vez em que se manifestara indistintamente, espalhando-se sem escolher vítima, e nas duas vezes fora por ele, por Milo. Tinha que afastá-lo, era a coisa certa a fazer, mas essa simples ideia fazia seu peito doer com tanta força que ficava difícil respirar. Era a escolha certa, isso era óbvio, mas não estava apto a fazê-la. Bem, no fim das contas ele não precisou, o destino a fez em seu lugar.

Camus andava a passos lentos, era final de tarde e não havia visto Milo o dia todo. Adentrava o templo de Scorpius com um cuidado que nunca tivera antes, sentia-se prestes a golpea-lo, pois o escorpiano ficaria ferido com o que tinha a lhe dizer, o francês _queria_ que ele ficasse. Olhou calmamente para o salão principal e para o lugar onde tomaram vinho, a expressão fria tornou-se ainda mais dura. "Esqueça", repetia para si mesmo, "Ele esqueceu". Andou pelo templo, indo até onde sabia que o encontraria, em seu quarto, debruçado sobre uma grande mala. Ficou parado no batente da porta esperando não sabia bem o que, olhando fixamente para aqueles cachos loiros, balançando ao mais leve movimento.

- Estava ficando preocupado. Achei que não veria você antes de partir. – disse sem distrair-se de sua tarefa, colocando as roupas dobradas na mala com deliberada lentidão – Estou indo para a ilha de Minos hoje para completar meu treinamento como cavaleiro. – ele falava sério, com uma calma estranha. – O Grande Mestre ordenou. – disse encarando Camus pela primeira vez.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou, eles apenas se olhavam, o loiro com aquele sorriso meio forçado, leve, a face calma e o ruivo apertando a mordida, com a seriedade costumeira escondendo o turbilhão de emoções que sentia e aquele maldito nó na garganta.

- Não fica muito longe daqui. – disse desviando os olhos – Eu virei te visitar sempre que puder e você pode ir até lá se quiser me ver, não temos que ficar separados, nós não... – a voz dele ficava mais rouca a cada palavra, até que ele se obrigou a calar antes que não suportasse mais.

Agora Camus via, sairia tão ou mais ferido do que ele.

- Milo.

O loiro lhe encarou, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas não caídas. Não seria fácil. Camus andou na direção dele e de forma um tanto rude o abraçou, ele não era lá muito bom com esse tipo de coisa, não sabia ser delicado, era um guerreiro de gelo acima de tudo. O escorpiano respondeu ao abraço sem reservas, estava surpreso, até um pouco confuso com a reação do outro, mas jamais negaria algo assim a Camus. Sentia-se confortável em seus braços, podia-se lembrar de mais dois abraços, dois que ele não correspondeu. O francês então percebeu seu erro, ele não deveria ter feito isso, pelo menos não antes de dar-lhe o golpe. Não queria dizer, mas precisava.

- Eu virei te visitar, eu prometo. – ouvia o outro em sussurros e seu peito apertou ainda mais.

- Não vou estar aqui, Milo. – o loiro se afastou dele rapidamente, apenas o suficiente para encará-lo intrigado – Também devo concluir meu treinamento como cavaleiro.

O escorpiano se afastou um pouco mais, mas não saiu de dentro de seu abraço, o encarou com expectativa, estava pronto para receber seu golpe. "Apenas diga", mas ele não conseguia terminar, as palavras se perdiam no caminho do cérebro à boca.

- Onde? – ele sussurrou e, por um longo minuto, Camus só pode encará-lo.

- Sibéria. – a resposta saiu rasgando o nó em sua garganta, o escorpiano recuou como se tivesse levado um soco, escapando do alcance de deus braços.

- Sibéria... – ele repetiu em um fôlego com os olhos indo de encontro a mala – É bem longe daqui. – falava baixinho, como se ainda estivesse em choque enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo – Por... Por quanto tempo?

- Quatro anos. – respondeu sério e viu os lábios dele desenharem o número sem som algum – No mínimo. – completou sentindo uma aflição singular.

Milo não o encarava, apenas sentou pesadamente na cama e fitou um ponto qualquer da parede. E isso estava sendo tão difícil. Já tinha dito tudo o que tinha para falar, talvez devesse sair agora, mas... Mas não podia. Queria ficar ali, com ele, por quanto tempo pudesse, queria ter certeza de que ele não choraria, mas também queria testemunhar caso o fizesse, queria saber que derramaria lágrimas por ele, assim como fizera uma vez e queria retribuir-lhe o favor ao secá-las de seu rosto.

- É muito tempo. – o ouviu dizer e apenas assentiu.

Mas uma vez estavam em silêncio, Camus podia sentir aquele velho revirar de estômago, a tontura a tentar derrubar-lhe e enquanto parte de si lhe dizia que havia terminado, que agora só precisava dar as costas e sair, sua outra metade insistia que ele falasse, que dissesse o que tinha para dizer de uma vez, que o reclamasse para si antes que partisse.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Milo. – a voz saiu mais firme do que esperava e logo depois puxou o ar para os pulmões, estava difícil respirar, algo parecia apertar-lhe o peito.

O escorpiano o fitou com certa curiosidade, não parecia estar esperando uma frase assim, ele abriu a boca uma vez ou outra, mas fechou sem dizer nada, desviou os olhos dos seus e tomou um longo fôlego.

- Uma vez... – começou, mas a voz estava rouca demais, insegura demais – Uma vez você me disse que nada que eu fizesse ia mudar o que você sente por mim. Isso é verdade?

- Não completamente.

Lembrou-se daquele dia, da primeira vítima de Milo e de si, tão tolamente convencido de que desgostava dele. Um gosto amargo lhe veio à boca com essas lembranças. O escorpiano soltou um riso fraco, mexendo nos cabelos novamente, lentamente seu rosto virou-se para o do francês e seu sorriso faceiro se mostrou nervoso.

- Então acho que vou ter que arriscar.

Para Camus o momento a seguir foi especialmente estranho, contemplou a imagem de um Milo decidido ficando de pé e limpando de seu rosto qualquer tristeza, insegurança ou dúvida, parecendo mais adulto do nunca, os movimentos firmes, sóbrios e semblante sério. A mente de Camus implodia em pensamentos, lembranças de sua vida, de toda ela que, para sua surpresa, parecia que começara no dia que conheceu Milo, não havia nada antes disso e raras eram suas memórias em que o loiro não estava, raras e desnecessárias. Dali pra frente, se dava conta, estaria só e por mais que buscasse aqueles olhos detestáveis que o deixavam tonto e o hipnotizavam não os encontraria, não estariam por perto, não estariam sobre si. Os pensamentos corriam a mil por hora e consciências antigas se misturavam as novas, imagens embaralhadas, frases soltas na sua mente, seu silêncio, o riso dele, seu sorriso, seus cachos, seus olhos e então o nada. Era como se um furacão tivesse passado por sua cabeça levando embora qualquer pensamento, fosse ele racional ou não. Pela primeira vez desde que podia lembrar sua mente estava vazia. Era como um deserto congelado, pacífico, intocado, apenas uma leve brisa de verão a soprar gentilmente. Tinha aquele calor singular, úmido, que havia selado sua consciência em outro mundo e o deixado flutuando acima da dura realidade. E esse calor vinha dos lábios de Milo.

Um toque singelo, a mão em seu rosto, os lábios nos seus, sugando-os levemente, drenando sua sanidade de uma vez. O silêncio, a paz, o gosto. Ele calava as exigências de sua mente, o monstro que se escondia em seu ser e o aperto em seu coração. Perturbava seus sentidos, o paladar, olfato e tato se misturando em uma sinestesia que definia nada além de Milo. Nada mais existia, nada mais importava.

Sentiu-o se afastar de sua boca e a sensação se perdeu, sua mente foi rapidamente inundada pelo caos de outrora, era tão barulhento, tão poluído de imagens desconexas, tão perturbador. O peito apertou mais forte a ponto de Camus achar que ia sufocar. Seus olhos abriram-se vagarosamente, contemplando a cena em câmera lenta, o rosto de Milo se afastava do seu, um sorriso forçado, os olhos tristes, ele estava... Decepcionado? Por um milésimo de segundo o francês não entendeu, como poderia o loiro estar tão amargurado quando ele estava tão entorpecido com seu novo universo de sensações? E então o baque o atingiu. Não era possível, não podia ser verdade, inundado de toda aquela paz e maravilha ele havia se esquecido da única coisa que não poderia esquecer, estava tão egoistamente estupefato que não o correspondera... Não, ele não poderia ter sido tão tolo, ele não... Ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora. Milo se afastava e nenhuma sensação jamais fora desesperadora como aquela, o estava perdendo.

O escorpiano foi assaltado no meio de seu movimento, enquanto tomava distância do outro cavaleiro o viu se aproximar, o rosto inexpressivo como sempre, mas com algo novo no olhar e o loiro não teve tempo de perceber o que era. Camus agarrara seus cachos pela nuca, e com a outra mão segurava firme o rosto dele, quase violento, não lhe daria espaço ou oportunidade de escape.

- Vous êtes à moi.[1] – sussurrou com a voz gutural, possessa, diferente de todas as vezes que o escorpiano escutara antes.

Mas Milo não teve tempo de entender o que se passava, por um breve instante achou que o francês lhe estava ralhando pelo beijo roubado e antes que pudesse perceber os lábios de Camus reclamavam os seus sem receios. Os olhos azuis, arregalados, surpresos não foram capazes de outra reação senão fecharem lentamente e se deixarem levar por inteiro pela torrente que esmagava seus sentidos. O francês era rude, se desculparia com ele depois, mas não saberia fazer diferente, era exigente, sua sede não tinha fim, parecia ser maior até que a necessidade de ar. Sentia Milo fechar os braços em torno de si, e os corpos se chocaram com violência, mas não foi por ele, seu braço escorregara para a cintura no loiro e o puxara sem delicadezas. Depois. Depois se desculparia, dizia a si mesmo. Agora não podia nem sequer pensar. Sua língua mergulhava na boca dele e sua pele parecia queimar em cada ponto onde ele tocava, o francês tinha a mente limpa de qualquer preocupação, de qualquer racionalidade. E mais uma vez os lábios se partiram.

Milo o segurava firme pela a gola da camisa e forçara espaço entre os dois. E como na primeira vez em que pararam, Camus sentiu aquele odioso golpe, era como estar no céu, flutuando e despencar em queda livre direto a um inferno abissal, mas o inferno não seria tão bonito assim. Não teria esses olhos azuis enevoados, as faces coradas, o ofegar escapando dos lábios avermelhados pelo beijo ainda recente. A expressão dele era de algo perdido em um abismo entre prazer e indignação.

- Há quanto tempo? – sussurrou, apertando ameaçadoramente a camisa dele entre os punhos.

- O que? – o francês indagou num murmuro, ainda estava zonzo e não conseguia raciocinar, na verdade não conseguia pensar em nada além de seu desejo de beijá-lo novamente.

Só voltou a realidade quando sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão, Milo o erguia com violência para joga-lo na cama, ajoelhando-se sobre ele, uma das mãos solta do tecido de sua camisa e o punho fechado apertou-se pronto para acertar seu rosto.

- Há quanto tempo? – Milo gritou irado, seu cosmo oscilou de forma bruta, fazendo os móveis do quarto serem arrastados para longe, o lençol da cama esvoaçou e a mala foi atirada no chão.

Camus ofegava um tanto assustado, ainda que sua face fosse séria como sempre, aos poucos foi processando a pergunta desconexa, e então percebeu do que se tratava. Ah, Milo, não era hora para isso!

- Não sei. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Não sabe? – perguntava visivelmente indignado e irritado, aquela não era uma resposta válida – Camus! – tentou repreender, o francês apenas suspirou.

- Há algum tempo. – falou já sem tanta segurança.

Viu Milo desviar os olhos dele respirando pesadamente, as mãos atenuavam o agarre e recuavam lentamente, a cabeça dele se mexeu em negação.

- Você é inacreditável. – ele lhe encarou, ainda enraivecido – Por que não me disse, seu maldito? – Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha não gostando do tratamento, mas o loiro estava irado demais para escolher palavras – Por que não disse antes? Você tem ideia do que... – ele se interrompeu no meio da frase e inspirou profundamente – Não dá pra saber o que você está pensando a menos que você diga! E olha a droga de hora em que eu fui descobrir que você... Que nós... – ele não conseguiu terminar, desconcertado.

Ele negava com a cabeça, não iria completar aquela frase, o que era bom, pois Camus _temia_ aquela frase. O loiro ainda parecia nervoso, mas eles não tinham tempo, e o ruivo não estava disposto a esperar até ele se acalmar, levantou um pouco o torso e sua mão trouxe o rosto de Milo de encontro ao seu de forma ríspida. Mais uma vez se beijaram, o escorpiano relutante a princípio, mas que chance ele tinha afinal? Desejava isso tão forte e o ruivo sabia, porque era fácil para ele ver os sinais. Logo o escorpiano cedeu, deixou o peso do corpo cair sobre o do outro e o sentiu soltar um suspiro longo dentro de sua boca. Era inimaginável, todas aquelas sensações, a paz, a ausência total de preocupações, Camus só desejava que ele pudesse sentir o mesmo.

O tempo não passava ou regredia, estavam congelados naquele momento singular que não podia ser medido em segundos ou minutos, apenas se beijavam e o resto do mundo deixava de existir. Vez ou outra paravam, apenas se encaravam acariciando as faces, os cabelos, decorando o rosto do outro para momentos em que a saudade batesse mais forte e antes que a tristeza da despedida iminente se fizesse presente, voltavam aos lábios e esqueciam de tudo, do Santuário, de Athena e da Sibéria. Parecia muito pouco importante em comparação ao que tinham ali, mas uma hora alguém teria que tocar no assunto. E contra todas as apostas, quem tomou as rédeas e obrigou-se a ser racional foi Milo de Scorpius.

- A que horas você vai embora? – perguntou deitado ao lado dele na cama, os rostos muito próximos, os corpos bem unidos e a voz baixa, apenas o necessário aos ouvidos do outro, nada mais.

- Pela manhã. O navio sai assim que o Sol nascer. E quanto a você? – suspirou segurando o rosto do outro como se ele fosse escapar dali naquele exato instante.

- Bem, - Milo levantou o torso e procurou seu relógio no chão, havia caído da mesinha no seu ataque de raiva – Duas horas atrás, eu acho. – riu e Camus o acompanhou com um sorriso – Tem ideia de há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

- Não quero saber. – respondeu-lhe resoluto.

- Já está escuro, sabia? – o loiro brincou apoiando-se no colchão pelo cotovelo.

- Não me importo. – falou acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Já passou da hora do jantar. – falou ainda sorrindo provocativo.

- Não tenho fome. – respondeu seriamente e quando Milo fez menção de falar algo ele completou – E você também não tem. – o loiro riu.

Um silêncio pesou depois que se calaram, não poderiam ignorar para sempre, por mais que repudiassem a ideia, o mundo lhes chamava de volta como uma fera faminta e uma hora eles seriam engolidos.

- Eu irei te visitar.

- Milo... – o francês não suportaria ouvir aquilo.

- Eu irei assim que puder, eu prometo. – ele o olhava com os olhos úmidos – Pode demorar, mas eu vou. Nem que tenha que chegar a nado.

Camus fingiu acreditar na promessa e sorriu.

- Você fica bem assim, sabia? – o ruivo abriu mais o sorriso e assentiu.

- Fico bonito, não é? – o escorpiano riu e confirmou.

- E convencido também pelo jeito.

O loiro tocou seus lábios com os dedos e ele fechou os olhos. Quatro anos era mesmo muito tempo, menos de quatro minutos sem beijá-lo e já estava beirando o insano, quatro anos era tempo demais! Quando ficara tão dependente? Ah, que importava o quando? Nunca antes se sentira tão genuinamente feliz, então que importava todo o resto?

- O que você disse naquela hora? – sussurrou.

- Hum? – murmurou ainda de olhos fechados estava completamente absorto no toque do outro.

- Naquela hora, antes de me beijar, você disse algo em francês. – o ruivo abriu os olhos lentamente e sorria provocante.

- Vous êtes à moi. – repetiu a frase em um sussurro cheio de charme estrangeiro, Milo engoliu em seco e não quis mais a resposta, apenas o beijou sem chances de resistir.

Ele era tão absurdamente atraente falando em sua língua materna, com o eventual biquinho nos lábios. Beijaram-se ainda mais ardentemente que antes e então Camus se deu conta de algo que quase o deixou desesperado. Queria mais que aquilo, queria bem mais do que beijos, queria tudo, mas a madrugada já se mostrava fria, a escuridão tinha aquela profundidade que é característica de minutos antes do amanhecer. Ele tinha que ir. Mas não _queria_ ir. Agarrava-se a Milo com mais força, como se isso fosse mantê-lo longe de suas obrigações.

Em certo momento o beijo se parte com violência e o escorpiano o empurra para longe, o fita nos olhos e pela primeira vez em anos pode ler a expressão do francês. Ele via dor, uma curva muito leve na sobrancelha, um contrair delicado de lábios, era mais do que já pudera perceber antes no ruivo.

- Saia agora. – falou duramente, torcendo para a voz não sair trêmula.

- Milo... – começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Saia agora, Camus, ou eu juro em nome de Athena que não terá outra chance de deixar esse quarto.

O ruivo entendeu. Levantou da cama a contra gosto e ficou de pé. Ia virar-se enfim para deixá-lo, mas antes roubou-lhe um beijo rápido dos lábios, para então a sair a passos firmes e contrariados. Mal fechou a porta do quarto e parou sentindo aquele vazio no peito, não era acostumado a lidar com emoções, talvez para Milo fosse mais fácil. Ouviu uma batida forte na porta atrás de si e o grito rude veio em seguida:

- Vai logo embora!

Ou talvez para o loiro fosse tão difícil quanto, ponderou. Subiu as escadas apressado temendo que sua vontade o traísse mais uma vez. Arrumou as malas e não teve tempo para dormir, apenas caminhou para o porto. Quando passou pela casa de Scorpius ele não apareceu. "Apenas vá", repetia para si mesmo, "Não o procure". Era tão difícil se reconhecer agora, estava tão cheio de sentimentos, tão afogado em vontades. O destino escolheu por ele, resolveu afastá-los, mas cabia a Camus uma última decisão, o que fazer com aquele sentimento agora que tinha tempo e espaço para administra-lo? A resposta era simples, não faria nada. Para lutar contra ou aceitar ele teria que admitir o inadmissível, mesmo depois daquela noite, mesmo depois de uma vida inteira: Ele amava Milo, mas não o diria enquanto pudesse negar.

**~0~**

[1] Você é meu.

Olá, galeris! =D

Ufa, esse foi bem grande o.Ô Não conseguir parar de escrever, acho que me empolguei hauahauah =x Mas, né? Acho que fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, estava particularmente nervosa pra escrever o primeiro beijo deles [É, e sim, baita spoiller o nome do capítulo, não deu pra evitar xD] E aí? O que acharam? Ficou bom?

Nota Importante: Bem, eu sei o que eu disse antes, mas esse NÃO é o fim da fic, tive umas ideias e resolvi estende-la mais um pouquinho, então aguardem atualizações ;)

SuzukiYoi: Oi, querida! Muito obrigada pela review, mas né? Bem que o Milo podia ter se entregado logo... Não que tenha ficado muito longe disso. Tadinho do Dite, tinha que escolher alguém pra atrapalhar, acabou que foi ele mesmo xD Bem, espero que goste deste aqui. Beijinhos!

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!

Beijinhos,

V. Lolita


	10. Primeiro Impulso

**Primeiro Impulso**

Navios. Camus não gostava de navios. Eram desconfortáveis, instáveis e pareciam muito frágeis se comparados a toda potência do oceano. O final de sua viagem foi a pior parte, por mais de uma noite ouvia os sinos tocando e homens gritando no convés. Icebergs eram muito comuns naquela região, o mar gelado da Sibéria não era lugar para navios. O francês estava frequentemente nauseado, aquele mesmo enjoo que o perseguia desde a infância, não via a hora de sair daquele pedaço de metal flutuante. Achou que assim que descesse em terra firme se sentiria melhor.

Ledo engano.

Olhava para os lados no porto, pessoas se amontoavam seguindo em uma mesma direção para dentro de uma grande construção antiga. Neve cobria os telhados. Suspirou sentindo o ar frio refrescar-lhe o peito. Era a Grécia, tudo de novo. A multidão, pessoas esbarrando nele, outros o encarando por sua aparência singular, falando em uma língua que não compreendia de uma maneira que julgava mal educada para seus padrões. Não, eles não gritavam a todo momento como os gregos, mas tinham uma forma rude de se comunicar, pareciam estar sempre brigando ainda que tivessem sorrisos no rosto. Começou a caminhar um tanto incerto sobre para onde deveria ir, deslizava por entre as pessoas tentando inutilmente não encostar nelas. Continuava atraindo olhares, como na Grécia, não estava vestido adequadamente, usava um casaco alinhado, mas fino, mal lhe protegia o pescoço das rajadas de vento siberiano. Depois de uns poucos passos sentiu-se perdido, aquele lugar era uma bagunça e torcia para que aquela multidão não fosse corriqueira. Olhou por sobre cabeças e continuava sem saber aonde ir, o cais rangia sob seus pés e o vento uivava carregando sua cabeleira vermelha.

"Vamos lá, já passamos por isso antes", dizia a si mesmo, país desconhecido, gente estranha, pouca ou nenhuma ideia do que estava fazendo ali. Oh, sim, era a mesma situação. Mas havia uma grande diferença. Sentiu-se profundamente sozinho ao lembrar-se da mão enrugada do Grande Mestre lhe apertando os dedos no mercado grego. "Enrugada", o pensamento lhe pareceu demasiadamente estranho. Sua mente distraiu-se de seus devaneios ao ver um senhor, já no alto de seus sessenta anos, segurando uma placa com seu nome escrito. Ele tinha no colo um garoto muito jovem que se apertava mais a ele.

Camus chegou perto dos dois e deu apenas um aceno de cabeça e o idoso fez sinal para que o seguisse. Logo depois de deixar o porto as ruas da Vila de Kohotek se mostravam vazias. Uma ou outra criança brincando, algumas senhoras conversando e a neve cobrindo as casas e calçadas. Era agradável ali. A casa onde ficaria ficava afastada do vilarejo, em um ponto alto de uma colina. O senhor que lhe guiava subia com certa dificuldade, ajustando o menino no colo vez ou outra. Em certo ponto pode avistar as famosas geleiras eternas siberianas, elas brilhavam ao longe tal qual uma joia rara, Camus parou admirando por um longo minuto. Sorriu muito de leve, sentia a mesma sensação de quando avistara os treze templos a primeira vez.

O lugar onde ficaria era bem modesto, seu quarto era pequeno e pouco mobilhado. Sentou-se pesadamente na cama e suspirou. Agora que havia chegado não conseguia evitar pensar nele. Milo já havia ficado afastado por muito tempo em missão, dois meses na mais longa das vezes e não sentira aquela falta esmagadora. Era diferente, pois sabia que não o veria pelos próximos anos, não era questão de dias, não era uma tarefa a toa que os afastava, não eram alguns poucos quilômetros. Eram anos e meio continente entre os dois. Sentiu o peito apertar e deitou-se na cama esticando bem os pés ainda calçados. A neve batia na janela com força, mas pareceu parar no momento em que ele mirou, como uma criança sob o olhar reprendedor do pai. Fechou os olhos. O que estava fazendo ali?

Podia sentir o frio da geleira na pele da mão, a despeito da tempestade que caia, da neve fina que golpeava seu rosto, era aquele contato que doía, o gelo queimava como um cosmo. Nunca havia sentido algo assim antes, seu frio era abrangente, poderoso assassino, mas não era assim tão imponente, não era eterno. Sua sensação ao ver aquela pedra cristalina foi um desejo infundado de rompê-la, assim como anos antes que havia destroçado sua primeira rocha. Não percebeu o vento que se tornava ameno e a neve descendo em espirais calmos, sua mente estava concentrada demais pra notar, pois ele pensava naquele dia, em Milo segurando sua mão. "Esqueça", disse a si mesmo, e a tempestade retomou sua fúria.

Foram dias, ele achou que demoraria mais, mas em dias pode entender o gelo, o zero absoluto e com a mão encostada na rocha viu a eternidade desabar e virar pó de diamante e pequenos pedregulhos a seus pés. Fitou para sua mão avermelhada pela queimadura de frio e o primeiro impulso foi o de voltar a Grécia, se era isso então estava feito. Poderia voltar. A neve pairou no ar sem cair ou subir por alguns segundos. Ele reprimiu o impulso e os flocos voltaram descer, calmos, pacientes, brilhantes como joias. Ainda não, não podia ser só isso, quatro anos o Grande Mestre havia lhe dito. Devia haver um motivo para o número tão pontual, caminhava de volta à cabana quase não deixando pegadas na neve, estava ainda imerso em pensamentos, distraído por nada além de sua vontade de voltar... Não. Por sua vontade de ver Milo. Sentia-se tão patético. Ergueu os olhos frios e sacudiu a cabeça achando estava vendo uma miragem, sob a cortina de neve agressiva, o vulto de um menino loiro, cabelo desalinhado muito parecido com...

- Patético. – murmurou.

Queria tanto vê-lo que estava imaginando coisas, mas ao se aproximar a imagem do menino ficou clara. Ele tinha seus 8 anos, estava sentado na neve, encostado na cabana e fitando um horizonte distante. Estava enfiado até o queixo em uma coberta de pele felpuda e tinha as bochechas vermelhas, as mãosinhas enfiadas em luvas abraçavam o corpo que tremia. Camus parou de frente ao garoto e lhe mirou de cima. A nevasca se acalmava. É, ele lembrava Milo, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, jeito displicente. Era mesmo muito parecido com seu amigo quando criança, mas a pele, cabelos, olhos, tudo nele era mais claro. Mais frio. O menino lhe olhou curioso.

- Mestre Camus? – outro garoto, da mesma idade, mas moreno e mais confiante, mais sério, acabava de sair da cabana para encará-lo com firmeza. O ruivo confirmou inconscientemente – Sou Isaak e este é Alexei.

- Hyoga. – o loirinho se apressou em corrigir com a voz baixa, mas foi ignorado pelo moreno e Camus lhe lançou um olhar que apenas Milo poderia identificar como curioso.

- Nós estamos aqui para que nos treine. – o garoto continuou sem se importar com a interrupção do loirinho – Por favor, mestre. Se formos dignos - ajoelhou-se.

- Treiná-los. – Camus concluiu em voz alta.

- Para sermos cavaleiros de Athena, mestre.

O ruivo não respondeu, passou pelo garoto moreno e parou ao pé da porta.

- Entrem. – disse apenas, sem emoção na voz.

Os meninos obedeceram prontamente e Camus entrou em seguida indo direto ao seu quarto. Sentou na cama e manteve a cabeça baixa. Náusea. Quatro anos, claro, mestre Camus, não é? E _se_ eles estivessem prontos até lá poderia ir, voltar para casa. A tempestade lá fora era furiosa, o gelo caia em pedregulhos pontudos, cristalinos, assustava o velho senhor que nunca antes vira uma nevasca assim. Era tempo demais. Tocou os próprios lábios e deitou na cama. Não achou que sentiria tanta falta, mas depois de encher o peito até a borda de sentimentos era difícil ignorar o vazio. Teria que viver sem Milo por alguns anos, e talvez, só talvez não soubesse mais como fazê-lo.

**~0~**

Olá, pessoas! :D

Primeiro, mil perdões, a fic entrou em um baita hiato! Mas os próximos dois capítulos, pelo menos, não vão demorar! Beemmmm... tá aí o Camus forever alone com dois pirralhos pra criar. Pensei tirar esse capítulo da história várias vezes porque, né? Nem tem o Milo! Mas achei que ele era pertinente, então deixei e também é bom pra esfriar os ânimos um pouquinho. u.u Vou lá terminar o próximo ;)

Respondendo reviews:

SuzukiYoi: Neh? Camus é emocionalmente burro nessa fic, tadinho xD Mas ele aprende, uma hora aprende. u.ú Obrigada pela, review! Vamos ver mais milhões de beijos mais pra frente ;)

Elegy: Oi, Elegy! Siim! Camus é muuuito possessivo! É dele e acabou x) Fico feliz que esteja gostando dos dois! Acho maravilhosos escrever com eles, mas acho complicado, as vezes fico tentada a cair em lugares comuns x.x Obrigada pela review!

Madeline: Hello there! :D I'm really honored for receiving a international review and OMG O.o You're having a lot of work to read this one! I happy that you're enjoying it! Thanks for review ;) Kisses!

Beijinhos!

V. Lolita


	11. Primeira Visita

**Primeira Visita**

Camus treinava isolado, havia exatos três anos que começara a instruir seus pupilos e naquele dia em especial, não sabia explicar porque, sentira uma necessidade sem igual de queimar seu cosmo. Deixou os meninos treinando sozinhos próximos à cabana e fora ao seu lugar favorito, encarando a frondosa geleira, ele, que lhe destruíra nos primeiros dias agora devolvia a pedra a parte que lhe tirara. Tão gelado quanto, absoluto e eterno, tão eterno quanto poderia ser. Como se pedisse desculpas a um amigo a quem machucara. Acima dele as cores ondulavam no céu cinzento. A aurora. Olhou para cima por muito tempo até decidir sentar-se, acomodava as costas nuas aos pés da geleira e o frio não mais o queimava. Esticou as pernas e apenas admirou o espetáculo natural.

Por muito tempo a neve foi furiosa, mas de forma tardia Camus pode compreender que sua presença influenciava no ambiente, seus sentimentos sendo mais exato. Aos poucos ali Camus foi tendo ciência do seu verdadeiro poder e aquilo assustava. Ele não precisava nem mesmo queimar o cosmo, o frio o ouvia, o respeitava e o seguia no que quer que fosse. Uma após a outra, Camus foi apagando o pouco que restara de suas emoções, já não tinha muitas, é fato, sempre foi um homem racional, mesmo quando era apenas um menino. Mas havia aquela única, aquela última. Havia lido uma vez que a paixão dura no máximo dois anos, então, já não tinha expirado a validade? Suspirou longamente e fechou os olhos.

- Encore une fois, Camus? – falou consigo mesmo – En pensant à lui encore une fois?[1]

Falava em francês quando sozinho, quando queria praguejar consigo mesmo e, céus! Só Zeus sabia o quanto praguejava. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de se levantar, mas pode sentir as duas presenças se aproximarem correndo.

- Mestre Camus! – Isaak chamava e ele o ignorou.

Estava no meio de algo ali, não gostava de ser interrompido, mas para virem os dois tão esbaforidos deveria ter algo errado. Os passos cessaram a poucos metros de si e pode ouvir as respirações ofegantes.

- O que foi, Isaak? – perguntou calmo e desinteressado, sem nem mesmo ter aberto os olhos ainda.

- Tem um homem do Santuário lá na cabana. – respondia o garoto.

Camus ergueu as sobrancelhas. E essa agora... Levantou um pouco desconfortável, o sangue parecia não deslizar muito bem pelas veias, ponderou um pouco sobre sua temperatura corporal enquanto andava lento em direção a casa. Alongou os braços e gemeu de leve quando sentiu uma pontada no início da coluna, era acompanhando pelos dois garotos que praticamente imitavam seu jeito de andar.

- Ele disse o que queria? – perguntou estalando o pescoço.

- Só pediu para chamar o senhor. – Hyoga respondeu.

Isaak andava visivelmente desconfortável, mexia os cabelos o tempo todo e isso aborreceu seu mestre, que tentava lhe ensinar sempre a temperança. Lançou-lhe um olhar muito, mas muito discreto e o menino aquietou-se de imediato.

- Desculpe, mestre. – disse gaguejando – Mas o senhor devia ir mais rápido, deve ser sério senão não teriam mandado um santo de ouro.

O ruivo virou o pescoço na direção do pequeno e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Santo de Ouro? – achou ter ouvido mal.

- Foi o que ele disse.

No segundo seguinte, finos e altos tornados surgiram na paisagem levantando neve do chão, permaneceram enquanto Camus estava estático, processando a informação, sentindo seu coração martelar no peito como a muito tempo não fazia e então se dissiparam ruidosamente. O cavaleiro de Aquarius se pôs a correr como nunca, ele havia dito que viria lhe visitar, ele _prometera. _E todos os anos de treino e de sentimentos calados, asfixiados em seu peito desceram gloriosamente pelo ralo. Os garotos acompanhavam com dificuldade o ritmo do mestre, quase caindo quando os pés afundavam na neve.

- Vão treinar! – Camus ordenou – Nas geleiras, agora! – completou e viu Hyoga e depois Isaak sumirem de seu lado.

Como pudera duvidar? Claro que cumpriria sua promessa, mas... Mas fazia muito tempo e se ele não sentisse mais... É claro que sentia, ele estava ali, não estava? Logo estava ofegante em frente à cabana, sentia como se não houvesse ar suficiente no mundo para preencher seu peito. Ao longe via o velho senhor e agora amigo indo para a vila com Jacob, seu neto, agarrado a seu colo. Não podia ser mais perfeito, ele sorriu sem se dar conta, e Zeus sabia, fazia anos desde a última vez que sorrira, seu rosto quase esquecera como curvar os lábios, mas então um pensamento que não havia tido ainda interrompeu sua mão a meio caminho da porta. E se não fosse ele? Óbvio, claro, e se fosse outro com uma missão singular, não deveria ter se enchido tanto de esperança, não devia ter...

A porta abriu e supetão e ainda estático, com a mão suspensa no ar, Camus encarou o rapaz dentro da cabana que tinha o rosto na mais pura expectativa. Os olhos azuis lhe fitaram o peito nu para depois voltar a seus olhos e esperavam arrancar alguma conclusão da expressão fria, mas não conseguiriam, Camus era e sempre foi uma incógnita.

- Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo ficaria parado aí até decidir entrar. – a voz era nervosa, grave, tão grave que fez Camus contrair uma sobrancelha em estranheza muito de leve. – Achei que estaria com frio. – riu – Por um momento esqueci que era... – deu um meio suspiro sôfrego, como se não estivesse respirando direito e ficou sério – Você.

Camus percebeu o quanto devia estar parecendo estúpido com a mão erguida daquele jeito e a deixou cair lentamente tomando consciência, também, do fato de que não estava aspirando mais o ar. A neve parara de cair e o vento que soprava era silencioso, como se não quisesse atrapalhar os dois, se encararam por muito tempo.

- Milo. – murmurou o nome a palavra lhe pareceu tão estranha quanto o sorriso que havia dado a pouco, como se os dois andassem juntos e distantes de si.

- Camus. – o loiro tinha um sorriso trêmulo, inseguro, ficaram em silêncio por mais um longo minuto – Estou ficando com frio. – revelou sem nada melhor para dizer naquele momento.

Camus assentiu se movendo com cuidado, como se um movimento mais brusco fosse fazê-lo sumir. O grego lhe deu espaço e fechou a porta ficando de frente a ela depois que o ruivo passou. Era tudo tão estranho.

- Não deu para vir antes. – disse ainda de costas para ele.

- Tudo bem. – Camus lhe respondeu em um sussurro, sentando-se a mesa pesadamente, suas pernas tremiam só por sentir o cheiro dele.

- Acho que mesmo que você estivesse na Grécia não poderia vê-lo. Meu mestre não me deixava sair... Mas eu queria ver você, queria ter vindo antes, mas ele não deixava então eu...

- Tudo bem, Milo. – tentou apartar o nervosismo dele – Eu nem achava que você fosse mesmo vir algum dia...

- Eu o matei. Não podia passar mais tempo...

Por um momento tudo aquilo pareceu surreal, viu o santo de Scorpius virar para si, altivo, mas nervoso, tentando sorrir. E simplesmente não entendia, não sabia o que estava fazendo, podia ouvir seu cérebro ordenando ao corpo que o tomasse nos braços, que acariciasse os cachos, que lhe dissesse... Dissesse que... Mas nada estava funcionando como ele gostaria, estava tendo até mesmo que controlar a própria respiração ou seu corpo iria lhe matar antes de voltar a fazê-lo.

- Não importa. – respondeu e fez sinal para que ele sentasse a seu lado.

- Fiz mal em vir? – disse avançando para a mesa um tanto receoso.

- Não. – esperou que o loiro sentasse – Estou feliz em vê-lo. – seria difícil de acreditar com aquela máscara de gelo sobre o rosto.

- Não parece. – riu rápido – Esqueceu como se sorri?

- De certa forma. – sentiu-se ficando ofegante por um instante, havia hiatos demais naquele diálogo.

- Eu senti sua falta. – oh, ele sabia, podia ler no rosto do loiro, era tão óbvio como se estivesse escrito num letreiro em neon.

- Também senti a sua.

- Se tivesse sentido tanto quanto eu não duvidaria que eu viria. – sorriu faceiro e aquele sorriso fez o peito de Camus aquecer.

- Não transforme isso em uma competição, Milo. – era tão bom dizer o nome dele que quase o deixava sem ar.

O loiro negou levemente e diminuiu o sorriso, o olhava com tanta intensidade que agoniava o francês. Continuava ouvindo os comandos: beije, abrace, toque, mas permanecia imóvel, apenas encarando os olhos azuis. Apenas desejando o que já era seu, não podia ser tão patético assim, mas ele também... Ele também não fazia nada, se sentira tanta saudade como dizia por quê? Por que não o abraçara? A resposta era tão obvia e cretina que fez uma curva leve saltar aos lábios finos, surpreendendo o outro.

- Atravessou meio mundo para apenas ficar me encarando? – perguntou no mesmo tom sem emoção e fez o loiro se arrepiar e engolir em seco.

- Não estou muito certo. – respondeu deixando os lábios entreabertos ao fim da frase, como se fosse falar mais, como se fosse fazer mais. Ficou assim por um tempo, e desviou os olhos, incapaz de sustentar aquela expressão vazia, gaguejou um pouco antes de falar – Três anos é muito tempo, Camus. Eu não tenho mais certeza.

Estava aflito com a resposta de seu melhor amigo. Porque ele, Camus de Aquarius, estava completamente certo. A mão pousou sobre o rosto de Milo, o toque era gelado demais, mas o loiro não se desvencilhou, apenas voltou a encarar o francês, estava acuado, nervoso, os lábios entreabertos, ele parecia tão perdido.

- Talvez eu possa lhe tirar as dúvidas.

Como alguém poderia falar algo daquela alcunha com aquela face tão desprovida de emoções? Como não demonstrar o coração batendo loucamente no peito e a mão que não gelava só pela temperatura ambiente? Milo parecia terrivelmente nervoso quando Camus levantou-se do lugar que mal havia esquentado, os olhos frios cravados nos seus, semicerrados, mas ainda frios, convidando-o em silêncio. Quando o ruivo se distanciou um pouco dele, deixando os dedos correrem pela face, indo em direção a uma porta entreaberta Milo tinha certeza que iria enfartar. O francês o olhou de soslaio, o mesmo olhar de sempre e um sorriso leve, mal intencionado. Ele estava lhe provocando clara e desnecessariamente, será que não podia ver nos seus olhos que estivera entregue no momento em que o vira? Para que aquele jogo? Estava por acaso tentando lhe enlouquecer?

- Camus. – falou seu nome rouco, e na voz de Milo, agora grave, pareceu soar mais sublime do que nunca.

O francês nada disse, apenas virou-se e continuou andando em direção ao quarto. O escorpiano levantou-se em sobressalto e pareceu estar congelado no lugar por um momento, seu corpo tremia de excitação, sabia o que ele estava sugerindo.

- E os meninos? - perguntou quase gaguejando.

- Não voltaram até que seu mestre lhes ordene.

- E o senhor que estava aqui com o neto? - passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente e umedeceu os lábios secos.

- Vai demorar na vila. - disse suspirando e encostando-se no batente da porta, estava contrariado, mas tinha que perguntar - Se você não quer é só dizer.

- Não fale besteira! - disse de sobressalto, mais alto e descontrolado do que pretendia - Só... - pigarreou - Só não estava esperando que... - calou-se com o rosto extremamente rubro.

- Mesmo? - ergueu uma sobrancelha incrédula e cruzou os braços um tanto desconfortável, não queria ter que falar sobre - E o que esperava então?

- Não me entenda errado. Eu queria... Eu quero! – corrigiu-se rápido - Eu acho que sempre quis. - disse andando um pouco na direção dele, hesitante - Só não esperava que você fosse ser tão... Ahh... - riu sem jeito.

- Aberto a essa opção. - Camus completou sorrindo de leve.

- Eu ia dizer fácil. - riu desviando os olhos de um jeito quase infantil e arriscou mais alguns passos adiante - Mas é. "Aberto a essa opção" soa melhor. - o ruivo franziu o celho e Milo riu mais.

Ele suspirou inconscientemente, não podia mensurar a falta que sentira daquele riso de deboche, ou mesmo do sorriso. Por alguns segundos perdeu o ar enquanto o loiro vencia a distância entre os dois. O cruzar de seus braços se desfez sem que nem pensasse e ambos foram em direção ao loiro. Camus nunca gostou de abraços, mas com Milo tudo era muito diferente, era bom. Uma das mãos acariciou o rosto de leve, descendo o polegar pelo nariz até os lábios que não relutaram em abrir sob o atrito do dedo e a outra escorregou pelo lado do casaco, o grego estava vestindo tantas camadas de tecido que mal conseguira sentir aquele toque. O escorpiano pôs uma mão acima da cabeça de Camus e aproximou até o cotovelo encostar na parede, seus rostos estavam muito próximos e ele ainda mantinha aquela expressão debochada, maliciosa. Roçou o nariz no de Camus e o sentiu gelado, estava arrepiando só de imaginar as mãos dele tocando sua pele. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios lento e provocante, sob o olhar atento do ruivo. A outra mão do loiro espalmava o peito nu e alvo, descendo em ondas por ele até enroscar os dedos no cós da calça. A mão de Camus se moveu para a nuca do outro no mesmo instante e agarrou os cabelos puxando-os e obrigando o escorpiano a colar o corpo no seu, puxando para um beijo do qual o loiro pareceu se esquivar. Encarava os olhos azuis já perdido de torpor. O grego bufou um riso rápido.

- Está com pressa? - provocou debochando.

- Sou um homem calmo, Milo, não paciente. - respondeu entre dentes.

- Eu sei. - sorriu tirando os dedos da calça e massageando-lhe o fim das costas - Por isso é tão divertido.

Camus sentiu uma pontada de irritação misturada com uma ansiedade crescente. Como aquele escorpiano tinha talento para tomar atitudes fora de hora! Mas sua mente se limpou por completo quando os lábios úmidos e absurdamente quentes pousaram-lhe no canto da boca, a mão afrouxou os cachos e então houve outro beijo no canto oposto. O rosto do loiro se afastava com um sorriso de triunfo, mas o ruivo não o deixaria brincar assim.

Bruscamente empurrou Milo para dentro do quarto, não dando tempo de reação ao escorpiano. O segurou pelo braço e fez que caísse sentado na cama, observou a expressão de surpresa e leve indignação do outro e sem querer sorriu. O olhou de cima e tinha os trejeitos perfeitos para um predador. Pôs um joelho entre as pernas do escorpiano e o viu deitar-se lentamente recuperando o sorriso debochado, lhe encarando como se o estivesse desafiando. Ele teria Milo aquela tarde, e nem todos os deuses do Olímpo juntos ousariam impedi-lo.

**~0~**

[1] De novo, Camus? Pensando nele de novo?

Olá, galeras! :D

Eu falei! Nem demorou! Mas agora tenho um assunto muito importante pra tratar u.ú

Enquete: Lemon or not lemon? Tenho o próximo capítulo semi pronto, mas non sei se coloco ou não fica a cargo de vcs ;)

Que me dizem vocês? Vamos a votação \o/ Democracia ftw!

Beijinhos!

V. Lolita


	12. Primeira Vez

**Primeira vez**

A neve, o frio, a Sibéria era uma extensão de seu ser, um exército natural rendido ao seu comando. Ali aperfeiçoara seu poder, ali se sentia em casa. Camus acostumara sua natureza calma, acostumara a ficar tão frio por dentro quanto os ventos que se chocavam contra sua pele. Esse frio era incômodo a qualquer um que não fosse nascido para viver nele. E talvez fosse esse o motivo de estar sendo tão difícil se livrar de todas aquelas camadas de roupa que Milo vestia.

Para o grego era difícil tirar os vários casacos com Camus sobre ele daquele jeito. Estava sentado em sua perna, os braços nus e avitos tentavam arrancar-lhe as roupas sem delicadezas e a boca não deixava a sua de maneira alguma. O ruivo não sabia explicar, entrara em frenesi e agora sentia como se precisasse dele para respirar quando na verdade estava perdendo completamente o fôlego. Por que aquele idiota tinha que usar tanta roupa? O agarrou pela cintura e virou na cama o deixando livre para se despir. A visão de Milo livrando-se da última camisa sentado em seu colo era extremamente erótica. Os poucos pelos se eriçavam em seu peito devido ao frio do ambiente e as mãos desejosas do francês também não estavam na mais agradável das temperaturas. Não que o grego conseguisse pensar nisso, mal se livrara da camisa e já reclinara sobre o outro voltando à boca dele. O beijo de Camus o definia por inteiro, lábios gelados, movimentos fluídos, marcados, dominantes. A língua dele o guiaria pela vida inteira se deixasse e estava tentado a permitir.

O loiro parte o contato e encara o aquariano por um segundo, estuda cada traço do rosto, os olhos azuis correm pela pele pálida e ele acaricia a face do outro com devoção. Tinha tantas saudades e seus sentimentos por ele eram tão fortes, não diminuíram nada, talvez tenham até aumentado pela distância, criara muita expectativa quanto ao seu reencontro, mas aquilo era muito melhor que qualquer coisa que pudesse imaginar. Sentiu as mãos frias deslizarem preguiçosas pelas costas, como se ele tivesse entendido aquela pequena pausa como um pedido de tempo, a carícia era lenta, mas nos olhos dele Milo podia ver o desejo queimando, quase superando sua pouca paciência e isso o fez sorrir. Era tão raro que conseguisse ler a expressão de Camus assim. O francês pôs uma mão atrás da cabeça e a outra se enroscou nos cachos como gostava. Fechou os olhos absorvendo o aroma que se desprendia dele, pela intensidade, deduzira que ele praticamente se banhara em perfume antes de vir lhe visitar. Soltou um suspiro sonoro e semicerrou os olhos para encará-lo ainda com seu sorriso faceiro e olhos atentos aos seus.

Lentamente Camus o puxou para si, o escorpiano brincou roçando os lábios nos do outros sem deixa-los se fechar em um beijo e aquele jogo fazia o francês arrepiar. Gentilmente o grego desliza a língua por seus lábios e sem pressa nenhuma invade a boca dele, parando a cada avanço faminto do ruivo. Ele se acomoda melhor sobre o corpo dele se deitando por completo, infringindo seu peso por igual sobre o outro, sopra hálito quente em sua boca e pode senti-lo tremer.

- O que está fazendo, Milo? – perguntou com uma ponta de irritação. Três anos e ele ainda queria ficar de brincadeira.

Como resposta só recebe aquele sorriso maroto que o fez se sentir sem ar. O loiro parecia extremamente confortável com a situação, ele provocava, se insinuava e a qualquer mínimo avanço do outro ele tomava distância reafirmando seu controle. Moveu o corpo ondulando, roçando a carne do peitoral e arrancando um longo suspirar dos lábios finos do francês. Ele o beijou, queria sustentar o jogo por mais tempo, mas a voz rouca de Camus arranhando na garganta era tentadora demais para aguentar. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo dispensara apenas beijando, mas Milo ainda conseguia manter uma linha rala de raciocínio, depois daquela vez o ruivo não teria a mínima chance de lhe esquecer, seria seu, e seu apenas. Pensaria em si sempre que deitasse naquela cama, ah e ele ia se deliciar em memórias e ia desejá-lo e perder toda a razão só de lembrar-se de seu toque. O que o grego queria era isso, afirmação, domínio. Seguiu em beijos cálidos pelo rosto branco, alcançou a orelha e suspirou rouco próximo a ela sentindo os dedos de Camus apertarem seus cabelos. Desceu beijos lentos pelo pescoço e na dobra com o ombro deu uma mordida dolorida que arrancou protestos manhosos do ruivo.

Camus o deixava fazer o que queria, qualquer movimento seu forçando o ritmo que desejava o fazia parar e olhá-lo com aquela expressão safada, mordendo o lábio carnudo e lhe negando o que ansiava. Do jeito dele, aquele maldito egoísta queria tudo do jeito dele. Um gemido lhe escapou dos lábios entreabertos sem que pudesse conter, uma delicada corrente de prazer ia além da pele que ele beijava, descia pela carne se fazer cócegas até próximo dos ossos. Dava vontade de puxá-lo ou afastá-lo, aquele meio termo era nocivo a sua saúde mental. Os dedos dele traçavam a linha de beijos por onde ele passava, tocavam quase que por acidente, a outra mão lhe alisava o peito de forma indelicada, libidinosa, como se estivessem moldando seu corpo em barro. Um pensamento fora de hora atravessava a mente de Camus, onde? Onde aquele loiro havia aprendido? Ou seria ele naturalmente bom? Um talento nato. O ruivo lhe apertava os cabelos e tentava puxa-lo, mas ele parecia gostar da tensão em seu couro cabeludo. Continuava descendo por seu abdômen traçando o caminho entre os gomos definidos de sua barriga e mordiscando de leve o umbigo. Estava difícil para o francês respirar, era como se tivesse um bloco de mármore sobre o peito fazendo pressão, só havia aquele arfar aquelas poucas notas de contentamento e ouvir o som da língua de Milo embebendo seu corpo em saliva. Ele recuou um pouco sentando em suas pernas e as mãos se moveram para o botão de sua calça.

Em um estalo o francês entendeu o que ele estava pretendendo e ficou incrédulo por um momento. Quer dizer, sabia que isso podia acontecer em uma transa e era perfeitamente normal e aceitável, mesmo não havendo experiências prévias estava bem ciente de como aquilo deveria suceder, mas dizer que esperava por isso, que não estava surpreso pelo olhar sedento que Milo dirigia a suas partes baixas? Não, não diria. Seu corpo estremeceu quando o grego apertou os dedos na base de seu membro e segurou com firmeza, ia descendo a cabeça em direção a ele, a língua umedecendo os lábios, já podia sentir o hálito quente a acariciar a glande. Ainda estava um tanto descrente, por mais que a imagem dele fazendo o que ia fazer fosse total e completamente erótica ainda era um pouco difícil de entrar-lhe na cabeça. Mantinha os olhos atentos, dificilmente se daria conta de sua expressão sôfrega, da forma como suas sobrancelhas criavam uma leve ruga, de como seus olhos pareciam suplicantes, ele jamais se veria assim. Mas os olhos azuis... Milo o encarou tirando a atenção do falo pulsando no aperto firme de dedos, afastou-se muito pouco e fitou Camus com o mais maroto dos sorrisos, Canalha, parecia mesmo um canalha, um debochado. E por um momento o ruivo só pode pensar que ele estava brincando, era tão inconcebível a ideia que, é claro! Ele não ia realmente... Só estava fazendo o que fazia de melhor. Debochar. Voltou à expressão estoica o olhando duramente. Teve vontade de socá-lo e depois o beijar até matá-lo sem fôlego. Mas todo e qualquer pensamento de raiva ou vingança se desintegraram instantaneamente quando os lábios quentes desceram sobre seu membro, sugando de leve a cabeça. Camus não conseguiu evitar o gemido, ou o leve arquejar de costas e nem sequer tivera tempo de vislumbrar Milo naquela posição, ele afundou seu falo na boca e o ar escapou de seu peito com violência, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e buscou fôlego.

Era agoniante, pelos céus, era completamente agoniante. Uma onda se iniciava a cada subir e descer de lábios e se espalhava pelo corpo dando-lhe vontade de se contrair, mas ao mesmo tempo... Camus apoiou o corpo em um cotovelo e apenas observou, era como se vê-lo apenas potencializasse o efeito, segurava os cachos com força, mas o deixava seguir seu ritmo. Era deliciosamente torturante, não conseguia evitar os gemidos roucos, ou o leve tremer de seus músculos retesando fora de seu controle. Até mesmo o roçar doloroso de dentes lhe causava arrepios violentos. Ele aumentou a velocidade e ia cada vez mais profundo como se pretendesse engolir por inteiro, as fortes ondas vinham agora sem pausa. O francês pendeu a cabeça para trás tentando evitar os gemidos, mas era difícil, a respiração ofegante e as unhas nada curtas de Milo afundando na pele de seu quadril não ajudavam em nada. Cada onda parecia mais alta e demorada, crescendo em tamanho, se aproximando de um pico distante que começava a nublar sua visão, podia sentir um gemido mais alto crescendo no fundo da garganta, era sólido, inevitável, conhecia todos aqueles sinais, mas nunca antes foram tão intensos, tão devastadores. Podia sentir se aproximar e olhou para o loiro com dificuldade, se forçava contra sua boca e ele o recebia com... Gosto? Não, mais do que isso, ele o recebia com fome. Estava quase no ápice quando a sensação desceu uma nota na escala. Ele parara, súbita e simplesmente parara. Os olhos azuis o encaravam risonhos, e Milo parecia muito satisfeito com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios, os alisando com a língua.

- Está gostando? – ele perguntou rouco, era provocação, pura e simples.

- Eu vou te matar. – conseguiu sussurrar agressivo ainda com o peito descendo e subindo desregulado.

Ele riu, um riso gutural, estranho e libidinoso. Camus o amaldiçoou internamente e voltou àqueles lampejos de vingança que tivera mais cedo. Mas mais uma vez eles foram varridos de sua mente junto com qualquer pensamento racional que tivesse. Os dedos se moviam hábeis e não pode deixar de imaginar o grego se tocando solitário em seu quarto, um sorriso ameaçou brotar, mas foi atrapalhado por um gemido sôfrego. Ele voltara a lhe envolver com os lábios. Subia e descia em frenesi, deixando que a voz rouca morresse abafada na boca cheia. A saliva escorria pelo membro de Camus lhe alcançando os dedos e em pouco tempo o francês retornava ao ponto onde parara. Sentiu o corpo tenso, o baixo ventre formigava e se contraia, podia sentir o gozo começar a brotar pela carne e segurou Milo onde estava pelos cabelos. De toda forma, não era como se o escorpiano tivesse alguma intenção de se mexer. Toda a tensão acumulada em seu corpo se desprendeu de vez, o prazer tomando conta de seus músculos como se enchesse um copo vazio, a sensação pura de plenitude e leveza, o jeito como não mais podia sentir o toque dos lençóis ou ouvir qualquer som. A única coisa, a ponte que ainda o ligava ao mundo terreno era a consciência dos lábios de Milo ainda tenros em volta de seu falo. O loiro sorveu com prazer o jato despejado em sua boca, mal sentira seu gosto, mas não importava. A língua tratou de catar qualquer resquício que tivesse sobrado em seu membro e sugou forte mais algumas vezes como se ainda tivesse sede de seu líquido.

- Pare. – dizia desabando nos lençóis, pondo um braço sobre os olhos e lentamente soltando o cabelo do outro – Por Athena, apenas pare. – a sensação era tão forte que se tornara dolorosa.

- Não devia usar o nome de Athena numa situação assim.

Ouviu a voz dele e quase teve vontade de rir, mas não havia fôlego para tanto. Sentiu as calças sendo puxadas, descobrindo as pernas torneadas com pouca ou nenhuma delicadeza. Havia o som de tecido e arriscou-se lançar o olhar para Milo, ele sorria de pé, encarando seu corpo de forma lasciva enquanto se despia do que restara de suas próprias roupas. Camus se esticara na cama ficando ainda mais confortável se é que era possível e apenas admirou o corpo moreno do outro enquanto ele engatinhava sobre si na cama. Fazia um bom tempo que não via Milo nu, desde que se mudaram do quarto que dividiam para seus próprios templos, ele estava consideravelmente diferente. Espalmou a mão em seu peito e arrastou os dedos levemente pelo abdômen até alcançar a ponta do falo ereto, circundou-a com a mão sobre o olhar atento dos dois pares de olhos.

- Você vai me deixar fazer? – ouviu a voz dele rouca e os olhos azuis não tiveram pressa em encará-lo.

Ele tinha os cachos emoldurando o rosto e Camus não sabia dizer de onde tirara aquele sorriso libidinoso, uma mordida leve no lábio curvado, e ele ficava tão absurdamente lindo. A pergunta óbvia era: "Fazer o que?", mas o francês não podia dizer que não tinha entendido. Era um pedido claro e diria também que era objetivo se não fossem os artifícios que ele estava usando para lhe arrancar um sim. O ruivo apenas o encarou estoico, sem resposta. Não era justo, afinal o escorpiano não pensara duas vezes antes de lhe fazer gozar daquele jeito, mas ainda assim havia receio. E não apenas receio, mentiria se lhe dissesse que não havia também algum orgulho encravado em seu silêncio. O loiro ainda esperava uma resposta, mas não estava mais tão paciente e compreensivo quanto às nuances de Camus como antes, sua excitação doía, e o desejo, o amor que sentia por ele, sentia que era muito mais do que poderia suportar. Afastou as pernas dele com a cautela de quem desarma uma bomba, o ruivo não apresentou resistência, mas permanecia inerte, ainda sério a se perder em seus olhos, Milo suplicava mentalmente por um sinal de que não estava fazendo nada errado. Com o mesmo cuidado encaixou-se no corpo dele e deixou seu peso descer sobre o peito pálido. O encarava, não perderia o mínimo sinal de resistência ou rendição, mas não havia absolutamente nada, por que o francês tinha que ser tão difícil? Encostou a ponta do falo naquele ponto e parou como estava, pousou um beijo no queixo dele, e depois por toda a extensão da mandíbula. Camus segurou seu rosto sem delicadeza alguma e o fitou com intensidade por um segundo antes de trazê-lo para um beijo forte. "Eu domino", era o que aquela ação dizia e o grego já considerava se afastar, mas, ao mesmo tempo que sua língua ditava regras absolutas, sentiu as pernas dele abrirem-se mais, dando-lhe passagem. O contato das bocas cessou e o ruivo evitou seus olhos, doía um pouco.

O orgulho.

Milo afundou o rosto nos cabelos lisos e com extremo cuidado escorregou para dentro dele, prendendo o fôlego, buscando ser preciso em seus movimentos. O sentiu ficar tenso por um instante.

- Isso devia doer? - o ouviu sussurrar ainda sem encará-lo, Camus tinha o rosto rubro, estava envergonhado? O loiro o achou mais lindo do que nunca com aquela expressão, mas logo voltou a sua preocupação principal.

- Só no começo, eu acho. - beijou-lhe o rosto acariciando os cabelos, doía para ele também, mas era a dor de sua ereção latejando, era bom. Moveu-se ainda mais cuidadoso, sua carne tesa descobrindo o tecido aveludado dentro dele, era um toque apertado e macio, completamente extasiante.

- Você é quente por dentro, Camus. - soltou com um suspiro profundo e rápido - Muito quente.

O rei dos comentários fora de hora, esse era Milo. O ruivo fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso trêmulo e curto se formar na face, reprimiu a vontade de socá-lo por sua idiotice. Não estava melhorando, continua doendo, tanto seu íntimo como no orgulho, o maldito orgulho, e ele dizer coisas assim, esses pensamentos nada convenientes dele... Olhou de soslaio para o rosto do loiro, e percebeu em sua expressão o quanto estava se segurando, o quanto estava aguentando, ele deveria estar se matando para ser tão lento. O francês abriu mais as pernas e enroscando-as no quadril dele o puxou de uma vez para dentro, ele gemeu forte e jogou o pescoço para trás, o ar quase não entrando nos pulmões. Doía, mas valia a pena se fosse para vê-lo daquela forma, as mãos frias lhe acariciaram as costas, e ele latejava dentro de si, temendo se mover um milímetro, seus olhos fechados com força e a boca puxando ar sonoramente. Ele moveu-se um pouco, apenas um leve roçar de peles e uma gota de suor lhe escorreu pela testa. Em meio ao frio siberiano lá estava ele suando.

O ruivo o beijou, como se ele precisasse de mais alguma coisa para lhe tirar o ar, Milo fazia movimentos curtos, mas parecia estar sofrendo de um prazer intenso demais, gemia em sua boca e sussurrava impropérios em seus lábios. Camus sentia aquele rastro de dor cada vez mais distante, não era estranho tê-lo dentro de si, diante de todas as coisas que eram erradas e pareciam certas, aquela era a mais certa de todas. Ele ainda se movia levemente, e uma ponta de prazer atravessou todas as ondas de dor, como se de repente a noção forte de orgulho que tinha se afastasse e desse espaço ao sentimento que tinha por ele, aquele sentimento inominável no qual sempre evitava pensar. Não podia evitar para sempre ainda mais quando sua mente se nublava e tudo que queria, tudo que conseguia ver era o azul de seus olhos. Azul profundo e intenso como o mar, sentiu-se tomado pelas ondas, batendo contra os rochedos da costa, estava entregue aquele movimento bruto e ao mesmo tempo gentil, seu corpo estava sendo levado por ele. Para ele. Para o domínio abissal daquele mar. Para uma infinidade azul de ondas de prazer.

**~0~**

Milo mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, estava sem forças há algum tempo, arrastava o cabelo nos lençóis tentando ficar confortável, mas não estava nada fácil, não que estivesse reclamando. Olhou por sobre o ombro e sorriu ao ver os cabelos vermelhos. Deitado de bruços, com Camus sobre si servindo-lhe de cobertor, não conseguia pensar em outro momento no qual se sentisse tão estupidamente extasiado, suspirou afundando o rosto no travesseiro e sorrindo, tinha vontade de rir o tempo todo tão feliz estava.

Não importava ao quão absolutamente exausto estivesse, o ruivo não conseguia cansar-se daquilo. A textura, o gosto, o cheiro. A fina camada de suor. Arrastava os lábios e a ponta do nariz no ombro de Milo, beijando-o aqui e ali, soprando hálito quente em seu pescoço vez ou outra. O braço possessivamente em volta do corpo dele começava a ficar dormente sob a pressão dos dois corpos e a mão livre acariciava o ombro indo vez ou outra a nuca emaranhar-se nos cachos e fazer o escorpiano soltar gemidos preguiçosos que lhe enchiam os ouvidos. Se não estivesse tão ocupado beijando-lhe a pele morena estaria exibindo o mais bobo dos sorrisos naquele momento. Moveu o corpo sobre ele ouvindo o ronronar satisfeito, alcançou a orelha com os lábios e mordeu de leve para depois sussurrar-lhe rouco ao pé do ouvido.

- Vous etes à moi.[1]

O loiro arrepiou por completo, um arrepio gostoso, acompanhado de um riso quase sem forças.

- Et vous à moi, mon ami.[2]

Respondeu com um sotaque inegavelmente grego, mas a pronúncia estava correta, até mesmo tinha feito esforço para curvar os lábios em um biquinho tão charmoso quanto o dele. Camus sorriu fazendo a covinha aparecer na bochecha, beijou-lhe o rosto, e deitou sua face sobre a dele.

- Parle vous français, Milo?[3] - sussurrou rindo rouco depois.

- Oui. - o loiro respondeu com o rosto espremido entre Camus e o travesseiro pouco macio - Só para garantir que vou entender quando você fizer declarações assim, tão covardemente. - riu debochado e Camus levantou-se um pouco.

- Covardemente? - inquiriu fingindo irritação, ele estava certo, em todos os aspectos daquela relação ele havia sido covarde.

Era covarde quando o afastava, quando transformava sua face em gelo para que ele não o conhecesse, quando negava a si mesmo que gostava dele. Mas mesmo com toda a covardia, com todo o receio, Milo se aproximou, Milo o conhecia, agora só faltava dar-lhe a certeza absoluta do que sentia. Mas não, ele já sabia.

- Covarde. - ele se movia sob si tentando virar apenas o suficiente para encará-lo - Definiria de outra forma? - o ruivo apenas acenou com a cabeça, ele estava completamente certo - Então, fiz a lição de casa, não vai mais falar comigo sem que eu entenda. - disse dando o conhecido sorriso faceiro.

Camus levantou um pouco o queixo, uma sobrancelha alta, um sorriso por nascer nos lábios, numa expressão completamente nova tanto para si quando para o outro. Milo sorria desconfiado, tentando decifrar aquela nova face.

- Acha mesmo? - disse com aquele tom sórdido mas o sorriso do loiro não diminuiu.

- Estou esquecendo de algo? - ergueu a sobrancelha e nunca antes parecera tão debochado, o francês confirmou com a cabeça.

- Que eu posso fazer isso: - aproximou o rosto do dele, acariciando a bochecha com o nariz, e sério, com o olhar profundo ele umedeceu os lábios e completou com a voz rouca - Я тебя люблю.

O grego o olhou com seriedade por algum tempo, examinou o rosto do ruivo, os orbes indo dos olhos a boca e a expressão aos poucos se dissolvendo na mais pura comoção.

- Também amo você, Camus. - disse encarando e levantando para dar-lhe um beijo casto.

O ruivo gelou dos pés a cabeça e tinha certeza que sua expressão de pavor tinha lhe denunciado, sim, era covarde e Milo não deveria entender. Ele não deveria falar russo a ponto de... Então viu o sorriso debochado despontar no rosto do outro e afastou-se dele antes que lhe socasse a face, estava irado com o grego, ele não podia ter feito isso, jogando verde assim, não ainda. Sentou-se na cama e puxou o lençol incomodado com a nudez pela primeira vez. O escorpiano riu do embaraço do outro a princípio, mas quando ele não o olhou de volta com suas faces coradas ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Sentou-se e o abraçou forte, mesmo com ele tentando se esquivar.

- Acho que não me ouviu. - disse deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, os cachos fazendo cócegas - Disse que te amo.

- Eu ouvi. - respondeu com o tom irritado.

- É ruim ouvir isso? - perguntou dando-lhe um beijo na base pescoço e ele respondeu com um balançar de cabeça - E foi ruim assim dizer?

- Não devia ter feito isso, Milo. - disse olhando por sobre o ombro.

- Não, não devia. - concordou respirando profundamente - Até porque você poderia ter dito outra coisa.

- Mas não disse outra coisa. - o loiro sorriu.

- Eu sei. - falou circundando a nuca dele com a mão e afastando os cabelos - Eu vi. - sussurrou lambendo-lhe o pescoço em seguida, mas não teve a reação esperada, bufou - Qual o problema afinal?

- Você me quebra, Milo. - ele encheu o peito de ar e passou a mão no rosto nervosamente - Passei os últimos três anos treinando e aprendendo a controlar minhas emoções, mas... - olhou desolado para a neve violenta batendo contra a janela - Mas então você aparece - virou-se para ele, a expressão fria, mas os olhos guardavam uma intensidade sem igual - e me quebra.

O escorpiano quase riu dele, era tão engraçado ver o Camus, o seu Camus desconsertado daquele jeito, tinha vontade de apertar até quebrar os ossos.

- E você acha que você não me quebra? - falou rindo de leve - Você é a única pessoa que me faz descumprir as ordens do Santuário, me fez perder o navio naquele dia, me fez desviar meio continente do meu caminho só para vir te ver. - terminou de falar e lhe acariciou o que cabelo liso, o viu erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Desviar? - ergueu a outra - O Grande Mestre não sabe que você está aqui?

- Não. Saí do Santuário pra ir a uma missão na Noruega. - disse coçando a própria cabeça e se afastando um pouco do ruivo.

- Isso não vai te causar problemas?

- Talvez. - deu de ombros - Qualquer coisa digo que me perdi um pouco do caminho.

- Hum... - o ruivo assentiu - Considerando seu senso de direção, ele facilmente irá acreditar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Milo fez uma cara emburrada e o francês conteve o riso.

- Nada. - deu de ombros e fez menção de levantar, mas o loiro o derrubou de volta na cama e o fez deitar, jogando o peso de seu corpo sobre o dele.

- Onde pensa que vai? - deu um sorriso faceiro e lhe encarou enquanto se acomodava melhor sobre ele.

- Buscar os aprendizes, já estão fora há muito tempo. - falou seriamente e viu o loiro rir, os olhos azuis e brincalhões sobre si.

- É tão estranho isso. - disse-lhe risonho.

- O que?

- Isso de mestre Camus. – ironizou fazendo uma careta gozada.

- Não soa mal. – disse o ruivo catando uma peça de roupa do chão.

- Não, de forma alguma. – disse levantando também e tentando por alguma ordem nos cachos desgrenhados – Só é estranho... – sorriu travesso enquanto o ruivo começava a se vestir – Mas pensando bem até soa sexy, não acha?

- Não. – respondeu seco enquanto terminava de por a calça percebendo então que Milo estava perigosamente perto.

- Não? – o loiro levantou as sobrancelhas com um ar de riso e depois mudou a expressão para algo absolutamente provocante – Pois eu acho que sim... – disse lentamente com a voz rouca, abraçando o francês pela cintura e roçando os lábios nos dele – Eu acho que é – sussurrou – se dito da maneira correta.

- Milo. – o francês repreendeu.

- Sim, - concentrou o olhar na boca dele por um segundo e depois voltou aos olhos com aquela face estupidamente sensual de inocência fingida – mestre Camus? – completou com a voz rouca, tão rouca que por pouco não o havia ouvido.

- Não faça isso. – disse sério suspirando, mas completamente arrepiado.

- Fazer o que, mestre Camus? – disse com aquele jeito provocante e beijou o outro nos lábios, sendo correspondido com mais afinco do que esperava.

- Droga, Milo! – partiu o beijo para praguejar e abriu o botão da calça ouvindo o riso de vitória do escorpiano.

O agarrou firme pela cintura colando os corpos musculosos e o empurrando lentamente para o leito. Caíram pesadamente na cama que rangeu ao impacto, o ruivo levantou de leve e puxou a franja do outro para trás para ter certeza que ele o encararia.

- Meus pupilos me chamam assim, seu maldito! – disse com o tom habitual, mas transpassava raiva e desejo com seu olhar profundo.

- Eu sei. – Milo disse vendo-se livre do agarre nos cabelos e riu – Assim garanto que você vai sempre pensar em mim quando eu me for. – gargalhou mais.

Mas o francês podia perceber que havia sido um riso forçado, lembrar que ele iria embora não era bom pra nenhum dos dois. O ruivo inverteu as posições o deixando por cima e apenas o abraçou forte. O loiro deixou o sorriso morrer com o rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço do outro, aspirando o aroma distante daquela pele. Beijou-lhe abaixo da jugular e passou os dedos por trás da orelha dele, fazendo carinho na raiz dos fios lisos, suspirou longamente.

- Diga que não quer que eu vá. – o escorpiano pediu, a voz grave parecendo agora muito infantil.

- Não quero que você vá, Milo. – falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro.

- Diga que quer que eu fique pra sempre. – falou ainda mais manhoso que antes.

- Eu quero você aqui pra sempre. – respondeu brincando com um cacho entre os dedos com o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer do teto.

- Diga que me ama. – pediu apoiando uma cabeça na mão e o cotovelo no travesseiro para vê-lo melhor. O ruivo o encarou e abriu a boca uma vez ou duas sem conseguir dizer nada.

- Não força, Milo. – falou enfim, desconfortável com a situação.

Por um longo minuto o grego o encarou sério e o obrigou a desviar seus olhos escuros para aquele mesmo ponto de antes. O corpo do loiro pareceu tremer por um momento e Camus arriscou um olhar desconfiado em sua direção, não podia acreditar que ele havia começado a chorar por algo assim. Bem, ele não estava chorando. Milo tentava engolir o riso, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo e riu com vontade enquanto o francês apenas o olhava sem entender.

- Você é engraçado, Camus. – declarou enfim quando conseguiu parar.

Engraçado, ninguém além dele usaria aquela palavra para descrevê-lo. Engraçado... Como não pudera perceber isso antes? Talvez fosse engraçado como dizia, desde que conseguia lembrar era quase sempre ele a fazer o loiro rir, desde aquele primeiro dia, não intencionalmente, mas... Ele encarou os olhos azuis, risonhos e soube. Já não podia ficar distante de Milo, e não importava mais o dever.

**~0~**

[1] Você é meu.

[2] E você meu, meu amigo.

[3] Você fala francês, Milo?

**E depois de meses, eis que ela reaparece xD huahaauha Desculpa, galera! Eu realmente me enrolei pra escrever isso aqui, que difícil T-T Sem falar que eu tava meio que me formando xD Então levou um tempo pra eu poder parar e realmente escrever .-. Mas tá ai lemonada bem gelada, quem queeer? xD Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijinhos,**

**V. Lolita**


End file.
